Tragedies
by Vamprixxle
Summary: With Orion Pax now in Megatrons clutches, everything seems to be looking up for the Decepticons and their war effort. However, Soundwave is not happy with this new lad. Out of hatred- he suddenly takes off in a fit of jealousy. Soundwave is loosing his mind. A confused Bee stumbles upon him, and everything takes off from there.
1. Starting

**hello everyone! first chapter of my frist fan fic :) please red and enjoy. comments requested!**

**this fan fic is based on Transformers PRIME,**

**I do not own any Transformers! all belong to Hasbro and such.**

* * *

Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave were all in the courters, waiting for what Megatron had to show them, his newest and greatest creation. The great Transformation of Prime becoming Orion again.

Knockout sat with Breakdown, having that evil and flirting glare towards where the boss and new recruit would enter, while Breakdown closed his optics slightly, not really caring about it. Infact, he wasn't thrilled at all. Yes, it was a big jump for the Decepticons… but none the less, he believed they would be fine without prime. Where was their sense of pride anymore?

Soundwave was alone, where he usually worked and resided. Watching that door like a hawk, and standing ever so still.

After a long trail of silence, Knockout spoke.

"what time is it everyone? It seems we've been sitting and standing here for millennia."

"It has only been a few minutes."

"I object to that fact, dear Breakdown. It has to have been an hour."

Breakdown didn't answer. And another wave of silence hit them…. Getting Knockout a tad bit worked up. How dare no one answer him? Ah, well… atleast he tried to make conversation. Unlike others…. With that thought he looked over to Soundwave, raising an optic.

Soundwave seemed to have lightly clenched fists.

"Something the matter, Soundwave?"

Nothing came out. Not even a head turn. He just sat still, staring the door down.

And as Breakdown turned his head to see what Knockout must be talking about, the sliding door opened. Megatron entered first, making everyone look towards in awe and anticipation, the Vehicons bowing below them, greeting their lord.

"Everyone" Megatron began, with his red optics flaming. "I have something special for you and something for the History books." Megatron turned his head towards soundwave.

Soundwave took that as a command, and began recording.

Optimus entered, looking a tad bit shy. Why was his arrival causing so much commotion and need for a show? People stared at him... he didn't have his mask anymore, and his optics seemed a bit more baby blue.

"This is Orion."

With that, everyone agreed to never call the Autobot leader Optimus anymore. But rather this new... old, name. Orion. Orion pax.

Knockout tilted his head at Orion and gave a smile… Ohh~, he had never imagined this, oh no. He always thought of Optimus as… as a brut, as an un-loving bot, the enemy. But now… he's different. Everything about him seemed different. He stood, with Breakdown following, coming a bit closer to the new lad.

Megatron gave Knockout a sharp look, sending him a step back, and Spoke again.

"Orion is one of us, a loyal Decepticon, built to serve."

With that statement, everyone took note at the changed logo. Indeed. Orion was a Decepticon now.

"You will treat him well and with respect. As much respect as you give ME." He boomed at the last word, glaring at his Vehicons and then to his main crew.

The Vehicons nodded along with Breakdown.

Knockout smirked, already making his plans to try and get Orion alone. Maybe go on a joy ride.

Soundwave just looked, still recording.

"Now! Everyone get back to your posts. We have new work to do."

The Vehicons left , some staying because their posts were here, but even then they all wanted to discuss the new and bold Orion Pax. You could already hear mumbles.

Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave stayed put, looking at each other. A tiny click from Soundwave gave the clear that everyone could talk freely now. And the video document was saved.

Orion headed close to his new family, smiling. "Hello… you are all Megatrons main ones? I'm glad to be a part of you now." His voice was still the same, that bold and almost wise voice that everyone had come to demise. But the way he spoke now, it was like a mere child.

Knockout was the first to greet him. "Hello! Welcome. Knockout at your service", He touched Orion's shoulder, pulling him a bit away from Megatrons side, "The medic of the group. If there is ANY trouble on the inside and out~" a wink, "I can help you."

Orion smiled shyly, looking at him, then to Megs, who just stared with his usual sour face… then to Breakdown. Everyone seemed a bit sour in this place. Even the ship was… not cheery. Had they lost a battle or something?

Breakdown gives a nod to Orion, "Breakdown. You'll catch me around now n' then." His voice is a bit bitter.

"Ohhh! Be a little nicer Breakdown~" Knockout teases.

Soundwave comes from behind Megatron, studying Orion before giving a greeting, and then gives a clicking sound for people to notice he's there. Orion turns, tilting his head. "ah, your … Soundwave?"

A nod.

"Hello. I look forward to working with you!"

..… working with him? Soundwave looks to Megatron, who nods.

"You two will do the decoding and scanning. Nothing new to you, Soundwave."

"So I will be up around the main area?" Orion tugs at Megatrons arm and then pulls away quickly, excited.

"No. you will have your own lab. However you and Soundwave will share data constantly."

"Oh." Orion gets a disappointed look, turning his head over to Soundwave. He seemed nice and quiet… one of the oldest bots here. Being older always meant you were wise and…cool.

* * *

About 2 days have passed since Orion's arrival. He'd been separated from the most of them. In his own little lab, without any distractions. Megatron had stopped coming to visit and see what Soundwave and Breakdown were doing, only to go and talk with Orion and pile the workload onto him.

Soundwave's work.

Soundwave had never seen Megatron so… so happy- with a soilder before. So happy to see a Decepticon working for his effort. Infact- he'd never been happy with Soundwave himself.

Why was Orion getting most of Megatrons approval? After all, had Soundwave not been there for his leader? What. What was it? Had soundwave not preformed accordingly? Did he mess up something, leading Megatron to not care fully for him? Oh-

_Get a hold of yourself, Soundwave. Don't get emotional about this. This mere thing._

…and yet he could do nothing about it, could he. No. He was mad on the inside, but he would never let that show. It was bad enough Knockout saw him with clenched fists and made a comment about it. Soundwave expected for that medic to come up any time, any day now… asking about it and expecting an answer. What would be Soundwave's answer, anyway?

Alas, Soundwave returned to his work, his claws tapping away on the keys and screen. Keeping an eye on everything and everyone.


	2. Hate for the innocent

Orion sat in his lab, decoding everything he could for Megatron, his optics squinting at every puzzle he faced. Concentrated- but of course there wasn't much to distract him.

The lab he was in was isolated from everybody, the only communication he had was the speaker and was sharing data with Soundwave. Earlier Knockout requested that they both race once their shifts were done… but it seemed like Megatron wouldn't let that happen. All this work- it went on forever.

He stopped, looking at the screen, tired… his metal creaking a bit from the stiffness.

Just as soon as he was about to get back at it- a coy call came from outside the door.

"You up for a ride, big boy?" Knockout entered, his optics like a snake, and his body striding towards Orion.

"Ah, has Megatron granted me a break?"

"No. But I have." A wink with Orion smiling shyly… something about this Mech seemed… how do you put it? Flirty? Ah- but Orion was no Femme. Maybe it was just Knockout's personality.

"Shouldn't we ask?"

"What are we, mere children? I'm sure Megatron would want you to have a break. After all, you've been the only one working. It's late."

"Late?" There was no way to tell time in Orion's lab… he tried to message Soundwave about it but there was no response.

"Dark outside. But the stars light up the place. C'mon."

Knockout turned toward the door, slightly poking out his hip and holding the ridge of the door with his hand. Orion nodded quickly. "Alright."

The two Mech's walked silently down the hall into the ground bridge, Orion slagging behind… nervous. He knows Megatron wouldn't like this. But how could he let him work so late? With no real company…?

Knockout stopped, turning to Orion, seeming to know what he was thinking. "Our leader may be rough, but believe me, he cares for you the most." It seemed to be a cold statement, but not that Knockout was even close to jealousness.

"o-oh" Orion nodded. Ah… it made his spark flutter alittl-

"Go on!" Knockout said, it didn't even occur to Orion that the ground bridge was opened, a sly smile came, and Knockout extended his arm, pointing to the Bridge. "You first."

* * *

Soundwave sat in room, everything dark and gloomy like he was. Infact, he blended into the room a bit, like a lizard does with its surroundings. This very room, quiet and isolated, when he was most content… most at peace with himself and everything around him.

Being right next to Megatron's room was a bonus too. Not that they visited or had those silly human sleepover things… but… it was nice. Nice to know he was second after Megatron, one way or another.

You would think with the eerie silence he had already fallen into a deep re-charge. But he hadn't fallen yet, instead he just sat. He was almost paranoid when falling into recharge… that was the only point where he couldn't listen and hear everything. All he could do was sit and listen to the giant ship breathe… in and out, in and out. ….Metal gears turning, vapors from the vents rising and falling… it was so relaxing to him. This lovely little sound.

…..Silence broke over and he dismissed the Ship's noises, laying back and finally excepting that he had to "sleep" at one point.

Only with a few seconds in charge mode- he heard the ground bridge open, and his mask clicked on, his data and wireless signals connecting to the room's cameras. Knockout- and Orion? Were they sneaking out…? Had Megatron even permitted this!?

Soundwave tuned into the audio, and focused right on them. It first seemed that Knockout was doing this to get Orion alone. His usual schemes, however he wouldn't stop it, he had nothing against Knockout at all. In a way they were friends. Knockout would come into Soundwave's work station and talk about how Breakdown was acting weird that day, or how a Vehicon didn't satisfy him enough the other night. It was almost humorous at times to hear Knockout rant about nonsense and gossip.

But then he heard Knockout state something that disturbed the dark mech right down to his spark core.

"_Our leader may be rough, but believe me, he cares for you the most._"

...

* * *

"Me first…? Ah- I'd appreciate it if you went..."

"What. Do you think I'm gonna drop you in the middle of trouble or something? Just go." Knockout narrowed his optics, but gave a sweet smile. "I'll be right behind you."

Orion looked at Knockout for a good few seconds, then looked to the ground bridge. He could tell Knockout wasn't lying, and so he walked forward, disappearing into the glittering green portal. Knockout moved behind. And the bridge was closed.

Soundwave stood above the portal, leaning over the dark railing, hidden in the shadows, listening… and watching. His slim dark purple lines glowing evily.


	3. A bold silence

**hey yall! sorry for this late update, sorry if it dosn't satisfy you :c kinda a filler ep. but drama is soon to come!**

**Soundwave4lyfe**

* * *

The roads screeched and stretched thanks to Knockout showing off for Orion. He did circles around him, skidded, and even was airborn for a moment, causing Orion to be wide mouthed and smiley, watching with excitement. Knockout was going faster and faster with each lap on the road.

"How did you learn all this?" Orion called out.

"Riding with the humans, of course."

"Humans?"

"Oh, well, they love to race like me. Kinda introduced me to it. That whole car and drag scene." He drove up to 90miles an hour, heading towards a cliff, testing his reflexes and break skills. Orion's optics widened and he yelled a stiff "HEY-"

But Knockout stopped in his track and transformed, turning his head to the now shaken Orion. "aha. Don't get your gears so tight. I know my limits, and the terrain around this heap of land." He boasted, striding towards Orion.

"That was alittle close, don't you think? What if your breaks didn't work-"

"Like I said, boy." Knockout put up a finger to Orions mouth. "I know my limits and standards." A wink.

Orion stared at Knockout, then nodded, scooting back.

"What. You don't want to try?"

"I don't think so… it seems out of my limit… and standerd." A smile.

"Aw- how can you judge your metal until you test it? Or do you just not want all that dust and dirt in your gears."

* * *

"What. What are you saying, Soundwave?" Megatron watched Soundwave's screen, it replaying Knockout and Orion going into the groundbridge and leaving. However the audio wasn't there.

Soundwave only replayed it, showing it was true.

"How dare they disobey me- and how come you didn't announce it to me earlier!? Why now!?"

He only stood, replaying the script one more time before shutting it off.

"…." Megatron let out a grunt like sigh. "So. What. What am I supposed to do with it now?"

Soundwave tilted his head at Megtron when he turned to ponder, what. Was he not gonna take charge and go to Knockout? Yelling and maybe a quick hit?

"I cannot let that side show to Orion."

Oh, of course.

* * *

Orion panted practically, his vents pushing the hot air out and letting the fans run. This… was hard. This was very hard… His truck form was not easy to control… it felt new to him.

"Now. Now. I like seeing you work hard- it's very…" he sways his hand, trying to find the right words. "Very…hard soilder like."

Orion looked to Soundwave, crouching up from his lower stance. "soilder?"

"Nevermind. It was a dumb comment, dear." He moves over, lifting Orion up.

"Had enough for today?" he asks.

"N-no… well, yes. Can I just rest for alittle more?"

"Sure." Knockout drops Orion, letting him stumble.

Sooner or later, Orion got up again, tring the circle trick again with Knockout, and getting better at it. Much better. His truck horn even blasted alittle, making Knockout laugh. "Getting into it?!" Orion was about to make his stance- until

The portal opened on them suddenly, Megatron coming out. Casuing Orion to transform and fall back first, gasping at his leader coming towards them. His hands folded behind his back- a universal signal that there was… disappointment in his eyes. Knockout transformed less quickly, smirking at Megs.

Soundwave followed out of the Portal too, proud of himself.

"ah- Lord Megatron! Did you see what Orion was doing? Quite impressive, yes?"

Oh, how Megatron wanted to beat Knockout just as hard as he did with Starscream.

"Y-Yes. I caught a glimpse of it. May I ask what exactly he was doing?" He looks to Orion, who puts his hands behind his back.

"He was trying out one of my fancy moves." Knockout knows Megatron can't do anything to him now. So he makes the most of it. "You know. My racing style?"

Orion looks to knockout, begging him to shut up.

"I see. Well, I'm sorry for interrupting. But, I'd like for both of you to come back to the ship. Please."

"So soon?"

Megatron gave Knockout a deadly glare, and Knockout nodded, frowining. Going first into the bridge, followed by Soundwave, then Megatron. Orion stood there for a moment, regretting his decisions, and followed quickly.


	4. Don't ever Tell

"How dare you, Soundwave!" Knockout burst into the workplace- brushing aside the Vehicons as they stared at Him. Now was really not the time to be gossiping or whining, everyone was busy. The Decepticons were so close to finding 2 relics at once.

"How dare you tattle tale on the two of us?! What goal did you have doing that- Knockout was furious, he was so close to Orion. SO CLOSE- and Soundwave got in the way. No one gets in the way of what he wants.

Soundwave tilts his head to the red one, acting alittle innocent on his part- and Knockout could sense it.

"Ah- How I hate you took that blasted oath of silence!"

Soundwave turned back, he didn't like talking about his past. And that was a big part of it.

"Oooh. Look at me atleast." Knockout whined, making himself comfortable.

Soundwave didn't submit this time, he really needed to work. And Knockout knew that- which was why he was trying to distract him.

"Why? How did you even- oh… you weren't asleep?" Knockout tries to figure it out on his own. "And you and your little cords heard me and Orion, hmm? So clever. I can read you like a book, Soundwave. But let me have a hint on why you betrayed me in such a way? You've never said anything before when I take soilders out for a race." …. "Look at me, Soundwave. I know something has been up since Prime got here."

The Vehicons turned to Knockout again, no one was supposed refer to Orion as a Prime anymore. Knockout glared ad waved them off. Like Orion could really hear something all the way here.

….Slowly Soundwave turned his head to the red one. Ahhh… Knockout knew him long enough to read his blank face.

"So. Are you going to give me a hint? Because even this I can't figure out." Knockout smiled.

Soundwave walked to him, pointing to the door for him to get out. GET OUT. This wasn't the place to discuss anything.

Knockout rolled his optics, "Fine. Later then?" He looked to Soundwave as he gave the tiniest nod.

"Right then." And Knockout strides towards the doorway, eyeing some Vehicon bodies as he walked out.

Soundwave tried to return to his work- getting messages from Orion and decoding them himself. The relics were getting harder... Damnit, If only Knockout waited long enough- Soundwave would still have that concentration.

Fed up with the work finally- Soundwave turned away from his computer, looking to his partner. The Vehicon nodded and instantly took over, while Soundwave went towards the door, walking out.

Great, Just lovely, now he had to go and deal with Knockout. Admitting defeat and coming to talk to him. He did it once or twice before when they were younger… but now? It was a taboo feeling to him.

How embarrassing….

* * *

Knockout was in his little medic bay, drinking some energon as Soundwave came in.

"Hello darling" Knockout laughed, "Wow. And to think I thought you'd never come again."

Soundwave said nothing as usual, though he resisted the urge to knock the energon out of Knockout's digits.

"Don't get your gears in a pinch, I was only kidding. Sit Sit." He motioned with his hand. "Energon?"

Soundwave shook his head slowly, sitting infront of Knockout.

"Don't tell me you took an oath of sober too." Knockout snickers, finishing his cup off. "Now." He begins. "What has been up, mmm? You're lucky I'm the only one noticing it. It's been that clear."

…. Soundwave turned his head away, then back.

"Orion, yes? What about him? You should be happy, like the rest of us."

Soundwave just stared at Knockout.

"But, that's right. You're not like the rest of us, are you?" His voice became a bit cold. "C'mon Soundwave. Speak- atleast THINK. Point out anything, you know I never release secrets or sell anyone out. For Prime's sake, I'm not Starscream."

Soundwave stood suddenly, going to Knockout's little bar and stash of energon. He took out 3 cubes, one big, one bigger, and one small. He stood them side by side, and moved the medium one out of the way, replacing it with the small glass… The medium one comes instantly back, and smashes the small one, energon spilling all over the counter and floor.

"Ah-" Knockout stands, he was almost hit. It took him a bit to realize what Soundwave was saying…

"Your… Jealous?"

A nod.

"Are you serious? Of Orion!?" Soundwave clenched his fists, making two warnings clear. He did not want this info leaking out- so Knockout better be quiet.

"Sorry Sorry… Just taking this in. I'd never expect you to get so… jealous?" He snickered. "Wow Soundwave. Much has changed, maybe all that silence is making you crazier then you were before?"

Soundwave turned away again, taping his digits on the counter.

"Now Now. You have my word."

….

"You heard what I said, didn't you. To Orion… that's why you went and told Megs."

A nod.

"Hm." Knockout takes out another energon cube, sipping it and sitting down again. "Well, atleast now I know better, hmm?" A pause, "But look here. Of course Megatron will pay more and more attention to Orion. He's trying to hide everything from him. And it's up to us, as soilders, to help. No matter what the cost. Yeah?" another sip, "I feel for you, Soundwave. But trust me, don't pick now to go Arachnid crazy. We're so close."

…A nod, and Soundwave turns, wanting to leave.

"Go on. I know what I wanted too now." Knockout approves, sipping more. "Breakdown is going to be coming any minute anyway."

With that, Soundwave leaves.

* * *

**CRAZIER THEN HE WAS? AWWW SNAP, SOMETHIN'S HAPPENING FINALLY.**


	5. Rapture

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T GET HIT BY A CAR. I PROMISE IM HERE.**

**School :/ Junior Year (of High School) basicly. ACT's, AP exams, Tests... really hard. But here! I know it's not much, but I promise things will get going soon, yeah? You saw how Soundwave was last we left him.**

**And oh no! Now Bumblebee too? Will everyone just become insane? We'll see.**

**Love and Kisses to all my followers! I love you all so much! Please review- it makes me write better. lol.**

**Apologies for bad grammar. Because I know I have it.**

* * *

The Autobots were suffering greatly back at home.

Without a leader- they were broken. Though they most often turned to Ratchet, even he didn't know what to do. They were stuck. They were also sitting ducks.

Waiting to be destroyed at the mercy of Megatron.

Ratchet gave the order for the humans to stay away for awhile… or until they knew if Prime was coming back.

If the fortress was going down one day, He didn't want the humans going down with it. This wasn't even their fight.

"Hey." Arcee suddenly said, knocking Ratchet out of his daze. "You alright?"

It was night- and everyone had retired. Bumblebee, Arcee, and apparently Ratchet were the only ones left standing to guard. Not that they had the choice. Strangely all of them were having sleeping troubles.

"I don't seem like it, do I?" He answered back dryly.

"It was just a question. You know we're all concerned for you the most."

"I hardly think that-"

"Let me talk, alright? Look. Look at us. Look at YOU." She stands halfway infront of him. "You havn't been in charge mode for a full on week now. You want to protect, I get that. You worried for Prime, I know. We all are. But how can you do that with no sleep- or sanity for that matter? Bumblebee told me he caught you talking to yourse-"

"I do not need a scolding." Ratchet gave a glare to her, his optics looking tired. Looking worn. Alone. Sad. There was no question there was something he had for Optimus. Something more. Even the humans blushed about it. Ratchet even knew about Optimus's past. Megatron and him…. They did have something when they were young…. And it burnt Ratchets core into rust and ashes to know Prime was back to him. HIM.

Arcee waved him off. She too, couldn't really talk. Optimus was like a close, close "father" to her. She may have not showed it much, but after …. _his_ death…

"Look," Ratchet sighed, turning off the scanners, "I'll try. Alright? I'll try to charge…"

Arcee looked up to him and smirked, "That's the spirit."

"Bumblebee is out. Wait for him."

"Gotcha."

No one really knew why Bumblebee had trouble sleeping. Sure, Optimus was another wise figure to him like Arcee… but… Well- He was that to everyone. All Bumblebee could do for half of the night was race on the roads. Grind up dirt- maybe even hit animals…. But he wanted to be alone. And the bots granted that wish.

* * *

Bumblee drove feraly into the stars, grinding, and even hiting creatures. Optimus made them swore to never hurt an Earth creature…. But well, Optimus wasn't here right now. Was he.

Skidding in a half moon, he stopped and transformed, looking to the sky with raging optics. Megatron had their leader, their king. He swore to himself that day that he'd be the one to last fall to the warlord's grasp- all for Prime.

Somewhere up in that sea of stars and weak clouds was the warship. Optimus was so close yet so far away. EVERYTHING was so close and so…. Far away. It boiled Bumblebee to the brink of wrath. Bumble hadn't felt such a strong emotion before… this feeling was almost new to him. Sure- his wires got sparking when in battle. But this was something different. It was something building.

And-… And was Optimus even the reason? Was he really the only reason for this sudden will to take life (even if small) and to want to? … Was this how Decepticons felt?


	6. You snake!

**I'd also like to apologize for such short chapters- believe me when I say I AM new to this... sorry ;'( I know I don't compare to all the professionals out there. Still-**

**Thanks to all my followers. Love you all!**

* * *

Orion and Soundwave were working late that same night, Both tapping away and flipping their digits wildly- almost at an impossible pace. There, everyone had slept. Megatron commanded them to both stay up late. It was no problem for the silent one, but for Orion… it was a clear punishment.

Orion had now caught on that Soundwave didn't like him much.

It was very awkward… and Orion had a lot of questions about certain codes he didn't get, and about Megatron… He was being kept in the dark. It was becoming increasingly obvious.

Finally he gulped, mustering up the sparks to ask, "Hey." He said, not turning to Soundwave.

The Mech glanced ever so slightly over at the bot, acknowledging him.

"Can you help me with this one?"

Soundwave pushed Orion over agressivly, looking at the numbers and cybo writing, and solved it. Wondering why- and if –that was so hard.

"Thankyou." Orion nodded and both got back to work.

…. "Hey." He said again. But this time Soundwave didn't respond.

"I know you don't like me much. Or at all, for that matter." Orion directed at him. "But I really want to put that aside. It's not civil or… soilder like. We're all suppose to be a team. And… I have questions."

_HOW DARE THAT BOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. HOW-_

Soundwave turned his head directly at Orion. You could tell there was a glare.

"They say your Megatrons equal. Is that true?"

He gave a shake of the head, denying the allegations.

However, that gossip was true. If Soundwave and Megatron ever got into a fight- a full raged battle- he indeed would survive for a very, very long time. He was almost as old as the War God. He knew all his tricks. He had ones of his own. He was an equal opponent.

Orion nodded, fully stepping back from his work. He had many… many questions. And even concerns.

"And why do we sit up here in the sky so hidden?"

Soundwave thought that was obvious. _Because we cannot risk being seen. If this warship is taken down- everyone is. Same with your little fortress somewhere, insolent you can come up with something better than that. Mmm?_

"Why is this ship so dark, as well? Megatron has gotten dark too… but… well, that's obvious age." A pause to gather his words, "And why does everyone treat me so differently?"

Most bots would think this was cute. But it wasn't. This was fucking annoying. Soundwave did not dismiss the idea that Megatron was punishing him too.

Soundwave flipped his digits, pointing to Orions screen. To work.

Orion resisted by complaing more, "No! Please answer, I know you can talk. Why are all the soilders hiding from me? Why does Megatron keep me away from everyone?"

'WORK' Soundwave said by pointing his claw more aggressively.

"Tell me!"

This was eating away at Soundwave. What Knockout said the other night- what he pointed out-

Soundwave was becoming more unstable with each second Orion was here, existing, taking Megatron away from him. Threatening to take EVERYTHING right….… infront of him. How this little oaf could just request such info- and to go against the leader-

"Please," Orion continued to beg.

_DO YOUR DUTY YOU SNAKE. YOU RETCHET MONSTER. _ Soundwave wanted to scream out, but instead he just grabbed Orion, pushing him aggressively on the floor. Hard. Hard enough to make Prime make a painful 'ugh' sound. …. Enough for_ Megatron_ to come storming in, raging. _He_ saw everything from the cameras….

_He_ saw everything…..

. . . .


	7. No longer his favorite, are you?

**Again- sorry for the late update. YOU** ALL** can slap me.**

* * *

Ahhh… this feeling again? This rage and urgency to yell and destroy and to serve and make war….How could he- How could he just loose it like that? What even pushed him over the edge like that? How could one little bot push him to the brink again. Truth be told if Megatron didn't yell or come- or if anyone was there… He'd kill Orion. Just like that. He'd slash his spark silly. His unworthy body dumbed across the dessert for the humans and autobots to find on their own. Piece by piece.

Aha.

…. Soundwave stood silent as he took word after words of yelling from Megatron. Hell, he'd probably not even flinch of Megatron decided to hit him. He was lost in his own mind right now. Something that he also never let happen. A good solider doesn't think for himself.

-"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING, SOUNDWAVE?" This yell broke his spark, causing Soundwave to glance up at his Master. His Lord.

"HOW DARE YOU." Megatron clenched his claws. Oh yes. How he wanted to his soundwave for what he'd done. But he couldn't- Megatron knew what would happen. He'd loose a bit of himself. And he couldn't do that when Orion was still in the room.

He probably shouldn't even be yelling this much.

Looking to the scared prime behind him, he composed himself, looking back to Soundwave.

"You… Why would you? Why would you hit your own comrade, Soundwave?" He didn't expect an answer, but it was just a show for Orion.

"Go to your corridors right now. I'll deal with it later." Megatron waved Soundwave off, pretending to be tired and exhausted.

…

That feeling crept up Soundwaves spine digits and wires again. Aha.

Ahahaha-! HOW…. How…

_Oh, megatron. Do you realizing what your letting Orion turn you into? Mmm? Look at you. Where is that Hannibal and Gladiator I use to know. This worthless Prime is turning you soft._

_….soft. you can't be soft, Megatron. LOOK AT YOU._

Look at me. Look what I've become. Aha.

_How can you let yourself live a lie? What. What is it?! What did I do to deserve such treatment!?_

_D-Did I not serve you well enough!? Was my oath to silence for you wasted!?_

**_WHAT AM I THINKING._**

**_How could I even think that._**_ What is happening-_

-"Did you not hear me soundwave? I said head to your corridors. Now." Megatron tried to keep himself from booming again.

Knockout put a hand on Soundwave's shoulder. He could suspect what was happening. One could only stay so silent for so long. It had been decades since Soundwave spoke and revealed his face. He needed to calm down.

Soundwave broke from Knockout's gentle grip, obeying Megatrons orders to leave. Oh yes, of course, Lord Megatron.

Leave he would.


	8. Knockout's lecture

**hello everyone! so this chapter is actually LONGish. **

**yaaaaaaaaaaaaay *imsorryimstillnotupdatingfastenough* *also sorry for bad grammar. because i know i make mistakes.***

**I hope you enjoy! :'c poor soundwave.**

* * *

But of course Soundwave didn't have the right gears to actual leave the place. He didn't want to end up looking like the fool that Starscream was.

He also just… didn't know what else there would be other than working for Megatron. A sad realization indeed, but wasn't it true? Soundwave swore his body, mind, and spark to the war god. Not to mention giving up his voice for him as well. Yeah- he hadn't always worked for him- nor did he like it in the beginning… but what else was there now?

It boiled him up to think that just a few moments ago- Megatron was yelling at him. AT HIM. At his most loyal officer. The thoughts scrambled around in his head.

_Was I not good enough in the end? Am I to be cast out like a traitor? Is Orion going to replace me?_

Orion. Replace him? Surely not.

…._It wouldn't be so taboo for Megatron to do such a thing, though._

Nothing was taboo or 'too evil' for Megatron. Soundwave liked it that way, though.

A knock at the door and the darker bot instantly knew it was Knockout. He could hear the whispers of him and Breakdown from a mile away.

The red doctor came in, hiding a worried look on his face, his partner standing behind him.

Soundwave did not make a move to acknowledge them.

"My dear Soundwave." Knockout began, putting himself in a crouching position before the darker one. Breakdown made a face at this. Who dared to get that close with the silent one? Clearly Breakdown hadn't caught on that Soundwave and Knockout were probably the most odd couple around this ship. (not a couple as love, even Knockout knew he'd be ripped apart before flirting himself with Soundwave. More like an odd pair of brothers. ) "Mind explaining yourself to me before Lord Megatron comes? Don't worry about the big lug behind me. He won't spill anything."

…Nothing.

"Please. Soundwave, _darling_, atleast look at me." _I knew you couldn't stay silent forever, _Knockout thought.

As if Soundwave read the doctors mind, he looked up in a jerky motion. Behind his little mask he was glaring. As if the red car could do anything for Soundwave right now other than bug him to death.

"Right." Knockout leaned back, slightly glaring back. "Not even gonna try?"

Nothing.

"Your impossible and naïve!" Knockout suddenly broke out, almost angry. Angry?! What did Knockout have to be angry about? This wasn't his problem-

"You _really_ thought you could keep willingly silent all these decades!? I warned you- do not tell me I didn't! I offered to take your entire voice chip and box out- but you insited on doing it on your own. For _Megatrons sake_!? Your only a **solider**, Soundwave, not a Prime!"

Breakdown reached to touch Knockout's shoulder, wanting to calm him down (someone might hear them due to how loud and flamboyant Knockout was being right now) but Knockout only jerked away, sending a huff and sharp look to his lover. Breakdown looked away, leaving Knockout to go on.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into! Soundwave! I know your freaking out on the inside right now. I know it- but your pride and devotion isn't letting you show it, hmm?"

Knockout was speaking dangerous words to Soundwave.

The red one glared down, now standing in a stern place. "What are you going to do now, Soundwave? You certainly can't _explain_ yourself to him, can you? What. Are you going to take whatever he gives you? Like the good little solider you are?"

Truth be told, Knockout was trying to break Soundwave. Yes, devotion and being a hard ranking officer was ideal to all Decepticons. But he was worried. He was very worried for Soundwave. If the dark one continued with the little get up- he'd snap. He'd snap like before this whole war happened.

It was clear Knockout knew more than anyone else here. Possibly more even then Lord Megatron. And the man had a WHOLE file on Soundwave. It terrified the silent one that Knockout even knew.

"You better have a good excuse for when he comes." His last hiss and he felt Breakdowns touch again. This time he listened and calmed.

Soundwave sat there, looking to the ground. Almost looking ashamed.

… "I'll be in the medical bay as always." He offered, turning with Breakdown.

_So you yell at him then leave? What kind of friendship is this? _Breakdown thought, making a face to himself, but the two left quietly, closing the door to Soundwave's room.

…Indeed. What was Soundwave going to do now?

'_You certainly can't explain yourself, can you!?'_

_ 'Your impossible and naïve!'_

…. The words of Knockouts bitch rant rang in his gears and grinds. They seemed to echo in a ghostly matter all around the room. …. And then- breaking those words- came Orion's face.

Orion. Orion. Orion.

_ 'It's a pleasure to have you here, Orion pax.'_

_ 'Welcome Back.'_

_ 'Do not disappoint me, Orion.'_

The compliments of soldiers and Megatron himself now replaced Knockouts yelling. Causing Soundwave to grip his bedside table and scratch against it with his claws.

This. Was all. His fault.

EVERYTHING-!

The door opened again- with a boom of wrath.

Megatron had arrived to give his true words and punishment.

And, true to the words of Knockout, Soundwave was going to take it like a _good solider._

* * *

Knockout sat drinking some very potent energon along with Breakdown. It had been about 5 hours since the little drama fanatic. Orion was apparently back to work with a kind Megatron helping him.

"You should hold off on that stuff alittle bit, Knockout." Breakdown suggested. He knew Knockouts limit to such things- and he was crossing it.

"Shut up." Knockout gulped it down and put it on the counter, eying his lover and giving a coy smile.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, even if we've united in the past-"

"Not too distant past, dear." Knockout chimed in.

"… even if we've united in the past, I'm not doing it with you when you're this undone."

"You're too much of a kind person, darling. Live alittle, y'know?"

"You're too much of a loose cannon." Breakdown chuckled at his comment. That statement had about 5 hidden meanings to it for Knockout.

"Oh. So funny." Knockout pouted, but still stared at his bot.

There was a thump at the door, Knockout turned to it lazily.

"Shall I get it?" Breakdown was already heading there, knowing Knockout probably couldn't even walk right, and even if he could- he'd request Breakdown to get it anyway.

Breakdown opened the door up- the old doors creeking open. Thinking it was a injured foot soilder he sighed, folding his arms, "Sorry but the doc-"

He inhaled sharply at the sight before him. …. "Knockout-"

"Tell them to leave-"

"Knockout!"

He red one turned sharply, about to cast out both of injured and his lover until he saw the sight as well.

"….oh, Soundwave…" He moaned sadly, standing. He knew this would have happened. But… god- did Megatron really have to do this?


	9. The beating

**LOOK I UPDATED SOONER THEN 4 WEEKS YAY**

* * *

It did not help that the doctor was drunk. Yes, drunk. Didn't know that bots could get drunk? Well- ask Knockout, because he certainly could. He staggered to his feet, frantic to get to Breakdown and Soundwave. But it was hopeless- because with about 7 steps in he thumbles to the ground. _A sorry excuse for a doctor._ His lover thought.

Rolling his head in disbelief Breakdown turns to the broken bot before him, helping him inside and putting him on the nearest table. Soundwave might as well have been drunk too, even worse maybe, since he threatened to fall about 3 times in.

"The doctor will be with you as soon as he can." Breakdown sighed.

Soundwave said and did nothing except wince at everything when he layed himself down.

The sight was almost sickening. Soundwave… his dark figure and silent/cool attitude towards everything gave him a reputation of darkness. People nodded their heads in quick realization when they found out that he was Megatron's first follower. But now… …. Now he just looked like a beaten up junkpile. His paint was chipped and multiple dents and scratches into his armor.

The worst suffered was his upper body- from his chest plate to his head, sparks flying here and there from his neck, had Megatron ripped something out of there? There was a clear hole… And then when you looked to see his face you could only feel pity. His faceplate was practicly falling off. Cracked and looking like it was about to shatter. The only thing keeping it in place was Soundwave's left hand. He refused anyone to look at him this way- infact he hoped Knockout would catch on that there should be no one here but the two of them. (That meant Breakdown- and all the other injured Vehicons had to leave, even if those foot soldiers were in a whole other area of the medic bay.)

Knockout and Breakdown bickered silently about what should happen. Knockout was too done with himself to even check the bot properly- and Breakdown refused to leave the two bots alone.

But with the red one's stubbornness, Breakdown made a rude gesture and left.

… a silence fell over the room. Soundwave could feel the eye digits of Knockout staring at him. It felt like multiple eyes were looking at him- just- judging his weakness and defile.

It hurt.

"You know I can't look at you right now, Soundwave." Knockout sadly said, sighing and sitting across from him. It was an apologetic statement.

The boy dared not nod back, fearing his facial plate would crumble to the ground.

"… Did he even say anything?" The answer was no probably. When Megatron ever had a rage fit- he barely said a word. Though when Starscream came in from his numerous beatings, he always talked about how Megatron's words stung more than anything else.

Soundwave was a different case though.

"Try to move everything and anything that hurts. Don't move your head- I can already see."

The darker one's legs bucked up alittle bit, so did his right arm.

"I see." Knockout noted in his head. …

A ringing question in Knockout's head finally came.

"Did he rip your vocal chip and box out?- everything?"

…. A nod.


	10. So I won't bother him

**Woah Woah guys- I'm on a roll**

**So a follower brought up the fact that there is no Soundwave and Bumblebee yet...**

**IM SORRY! It's about to happen- you'll see. I promise.**

* * *

To think, Lord Megatron, supreme commander who always demanded such control of himself (mostly others though) would hit… no- rip out the insides of his first officer? His loyal, one love, soldier? It was something Knockout now held a grudge against. Yes- Breakdown and him would never bring it up, nor even talk about it with the leader around… but… _Prime_ did the master even know what he'd caused? Was Orion that important to break over?

Was Orion himself that important?

After every briefing, every little meeting, every talk with Lord Megatron, the two officers would leave so tense. So unsettled. Something was deffinetly happening with their master.

And not once, did he even ask for Soundwave.

_How is he doing? Where is he? Are you healing him fast enough Knockout? Has he learned his lesson?_

Not even, _When will he be able to work again?_

Soundwave knew this as well. Knockout was a terrible liar.

It hurt the dark one to know… to think that Orion was taking his place. His deserved place. Everything he worked for… everything he kept for his master, gone.

Gone. Because the stupid lord couldn't forget the past.

He loved Orion. He always had. Soundwave- Knockout- (and now Breakdown was catching on as well) knew this war was… something more than for cybertron. It was past grudges.

Of course- no one dared say that.

Sometimes Knockout wondered of the Autobots ever caught on to it. Maybe they knew more? Maybe they knew nothing. Whatever. It was something to gossip about with Breakdown and the now bed-bound Soundwave.

* * *

The Autobots were literally waiting for their deaths by this point. They knew the Decepticons had about… by Ratchets estimate, 3 relecs now.

A 'miracle' (as Jack and Miko put it one day while visiting) would have to fall out of the sky. Maybe more Autobots to back them up- maybe a lost prime would be discovered. But… no one, no one had felt so helpless until now. The war had taken such a dramatic turn. No one could do anything about it.

"We should all split up." Arcee blurted out one day. Maybe there was still hope if they all didn't die at once….

"You're crazy. Optimus would want us to stay together."

"He would want us to live- to be free-"

Bumblebee sat silent in the corner, glaring at the two arguing. He'd been still acting up lately. Bulkhead sat with the yellow racer, watching the three stare eachother down and argue it up.

Finally, the SUV took a side, "I agree with Arcee. We cannot give up and wait like sitting sparks!" He stood, making Bumblebee look up at him.

Ratchett turned to his comrade, furious. About to say something-

"We still have a chance in this war. Yeah- the rats have about 3 relecs, hell, probably going to get their 4th one this week… but we can't sit here. We should battle- put up a fight! Sitting here would admit our defeat."

Arcee smiled at her win and turned to Ratchett, her hands on her hips. "So?"

"I disagree with this entirely."

"So?"

He huffed, going to his usual work.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Do what you want."

"Ratchett… please, hear u-"

"DO. What you want. Please."

It was clear the doctor wanted to be alone right now. The Autobots nodded, all going. They weren't going to split up now- but they needed to meet up with their human partners. The kids would be getting out of school soon.

* * *

Soundwave laid listening to the two lovers talk. Knockout had fixed him up the best he could. But right now good medical supplies were lacking in the bay. And of course there was nothing Knockout could do about Soundwave's throat, though his mask was fixed.

"Want some energon? Stroooong stuff." Knockout offered to his odd friend, who only tilted his head away from the two bots. He didn't want to be bothered much lately.

Knockout made a face. And sighed.

"Everything about your body, as a whole, is good to go. You can go back to work, y'know?"

Though Knockout knew Soundwave's inner answer.

'_Megatron hasn't called for me, So I won't bother him._'

How pathetic could he get?

"Then how about going for a walk. You and me- tonight, mmm? Maybe we'll find Starscream and beat him up." Knockout laughed, trying to lighten the mood up.

….nothing.

"Well, you know what? That wasn't a suggestion. We're racing, you and me." For once when Knockout said 'race' he didn't mean anything else. "You fly as fast as you can while I tear up my wheels. Great way to blow off some steam. Alright? Maybe hit a few humans along the way." A common decepticon snicker followed the comment.

That night the playboy dragged the silent one out of his medic bed, ignoring every death glance and sour push Soundwave gave him.

"Look how their stars light up the sky, Soundwave. Doesn't it fire you up?"

Nothing but a glance towards the gate bridge.

"No fun as usual." He shrugged, transforming into his roaring impressive car. Ready. "Let's go."

And with that, the racer sped off into the glowing portal. Not a care in the world.

Soundwave watched with a hunched position. He was not following that baboon. Instead he re-wired the portal to a different location. One where Knockout wouldn't race past him or find him that easily. If he was going out tonight- he wanted it to be in solitude.

With a flip and click noise the glow of the portal dimmed then lit up again, Soundwave transformed, and he was off.

* * *

His jets silently but fiercely roared across the sky. He wasn't even afraid to trail over the small towns, glowing bellow him. He tuned in to hear some mortal bickering and children refusing to go to bed. Quickly tuning out, he tried to find a radio station that was tolerable.

Classical, of course, Beethoven's moonlight sonata, what an appropriate song. It was even the extended version.

He flew around in thick circles, sometimes finding the courage to do a fancy flip here and there.

With the song ending quicker than he anticipated, he turned the radio off, leaving himself with bickering thoughts.

His head and spark hurt at his own mind playing against him. Reminding himself that Megatron basicly through him out to the trash heap. Nothing more than a walking corpse. Nothing more then shit. Shit compared to his oh so lovely Orion Pax.

_That rat. _He began to say over and over and over again in his head.

_I was your faithful first follower- Orion left you so long ago… why do you still need him? Want him? Why do you do this to yourself, Megatron._

A sharp turn of his jet ripped a noise in the sky.

_Or… was it really Orions fault? Was I failing you from the beginning?... No- No no.. no. You know I always did my best. I got your second recruits like that. You were so proud of me._

For someone who's critizing another for living too much in the past, Soundwave was certainly thinking about it a lot. Maybe too much. His figure was going lower to the ground. He wasn't paying attention- being his alert self like he usually was.

_Tell me- Megatron- please- Where did I go wrong with you?! Why didn't you tell me!?_

The first hit. He remembered. It stung so much- with such force. Growls. All there was were growls from his Master. No explanation- no protest- no words. Just rage.

His mask began to play recordings of Megatrons voice… over.. and over… and over again….

_'Good Soundwave, Very good.'_

_'Very nice, Soundwave.'_

_'Surprise me, Soundwave….'_

_'Good…. Soundwave… Good. Good.'_

_'Good'_

_'Nice.'_

_'Soundwave'_

He felt his gears of his head begin to buzz, working so hard to think and play the recordings at the same time. The recordings began to glitch- causing Soundwave to twitch in his flight.

_Where did I go wrong, Lord Megatron? Please- why didn't you tell me…_

_'Good Soundwave—S-Soundwave- Good- Nice-SSS-sssoundwave.'_

_WHY IS ORION SO IMPORTANT?_

_'Supprrr-Soundwave. Good. Good'_

WHY. _Why…_

_'Good… Soundwave….'_

_'G-Good… SsS—ound- Orion.'_

His gears clicked and a louder buzz came from his head- His radiowave going crazy as the recordings finally all meshed together and gave a static sound.

With that- A spark flew from the tip of his jet- and his wing gave way from a tree-

When did he get so low to the ground!?

But it was too late- The dark one desperately transformed to combat the fall he was about to take- but a horrible gash from another tree impaired his judgment- making the fall worse.

He crashed into a large boulder, head first, and was out.

* * *

**THANKYOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS 3 your reviews and favs and follows are all appreciated.**


	11. Bumblebee's find

The morning was a rainy one.

Very- Very rainy. Clouds had darkened the sky so greatly that some people didn't think it was fully morning yet. Kids didn't want to go to school- Parent's thought of playing hooky and skipping work to sleep. It was that kind of day- infact- the weather man said it might be that kind of week. Great. Just what the Autobots needed, right? Nice rain to rust em' up.

Bumblebee was voted out for a forced patrol. Despite the others knowing him and Raf went out on a joy ride last night (and stayed up past both their bedtimes) !

Perhaps it was a cruel punishment. Seeing how no one really was playing around anymore, and there goes bumblebutt and the nerd on the race track.

His sped slowly. No one was out on the road today, not even those 'hicks' (as Jack sometimes put) from the little town. They'd usually come up and challenge Bumblebee, thinking that someone (Jack) had to be inside. Sometimes the bee would accept and they'd race off- but today? This month? Nope.

No giving into temptations. That's what usually got everyone in trouble.

In about an hour the yellow one found himself off the main road and hitting a hidden trail among the forrest. Bumpy and uncomfortable with all its might, the bot discovered some leeway from the rain. Trees blocking the hard wet pellets from hitting his paint and windshield? It was a treat.

Guess that 'No giving into temptation' rule was out of his head.

About a long way into the drive he could smell some lingering smoke- something burnt- but it didn't sem fresh. Weird… barely anyone knew about this path, right? Had someone crashed? Surely not- then the police and human healers would be still crowding around this place.

He sped up, trying to get away from the smell. But it just got worse.

Making an annoyed buzz he gave into his naïve curiosity and made a sharp turn, stopping and transforming. Luckily the trees were about as big as him here- so no risking an assault.

* * *

Soundwave sat so very still- his faceplate cracked and crumbling every time he turned his head to listen around…. (He seemed alittle jumpy, to say the least.) though he wasn't trying to keep it together.

He reached up to touch the hole in his neck, feeling around inside. There was nothing. Nothing but a blank, dark, black hole that needed to be masked…

His leg was bent in a horrible way- but no pain came from it. The bot looked at it with confused, light lavender, optics… what… what happened? Why was he here?

_Where am I?_

His mind whimpered silently to himself, and his head jolted towards the right, hearing a crackle of bushes and sticks.

He flinched, moving away from the moving noise. Something was coming here. He was injured- he was scared- confused-

_Who's there!?_ He opened his mouth to scream, already forgetting that he had no way of talking. His face mask completely crumbled, making light glass breaking sounds as it hit the ground.

The noise from the bushes and trees suddenly stopped.

… Silence fell over and Soundwave sat so very still. Waiting.

He blinked slowly after a moment, thinking that it had gone away. He turned his head to the right, then up at the pouring sky. Some drops hitting his face, causing him to flutter and shake his head.

…_Where am I…_

* * *

Bumblebee sat, crouching like a panther, staring at the image before him.

His blue optics flew wide, scanning the enemy franticly.

_Why is Soundwave here!? _ He silently screamed inside.

Though… Soundwave didn't notice him.

Wait- Well he _did _notice him- but didn't do anything….

That wasn't like this enemy. Oh no. Right now? Bumblebee should be half dead from a battle or thrown from the enemies tenticals.

Why was he just sitting there? Doing nothing?

It might be bait. Though Soundwave's pride wasn't enough for the bot to just SIT and wait. Only Starscream or Knockout would do such a thing, right?

Peering over alittle bit more- he saw that Soundwave's leg was completely dead. He winced. It was bent in a very horrible way. But judging the bot and how he didn't seem to care or notice told bee that the nerv wires must've been separated.

And finally- he noticed Soundwave's face.

His face….

_HIS FACE-!_

With the thought, Bee made a screeching noise, causing Soundwave to jump back and look over to his left again.

Crap. He was noticed fully now.

In a panic- Bee called to Ratchett, not afraid of showing himself any longer. He sped out, phoning the medic by pressing a button to the corner of where his mouth was.

Soundwave kicked himself away- his claws digging into the rock and ground, looking up at the yellow one. He looked… scared.

* * *

'hello? Bee? What's wrong- hey! Slow down- what's wrong?'

Bee tried to explain himself the best he could.

'Soundwave!? He's there!? With you!?'

Bee complied with a screech. Obviously scared and fed up.

* * *

**Looks like Soundwave has no memory! Poor dear- Bee's freaking out as well! Not to mention Ratchet is confused as fuck.**

**What will happen to our darlings!? Stay Tuned!**

**also! I pose a poll to all of you-**

**Truth be told- I can't figure out how Bee and Soundwave will fall deeply (oh so lovingly deeply) in lurve. Looking for suggestions! we all know now that Bee has some anger and fed up emotions within him- will he snap and take hold of Soundwave?**

**Will their love be accidental? Will Soundwave make the first move?**

**Please suggest! :) if you come up with a very solid plan that I like- I'll write it out and give ya the credit ;O**


	12. What do we do!

**hey yall! sorry for a late update- couldn't keep my streak up..**

**Still looking for suggestions on how Soundwave and Bee end up together!**

**By accident? By force? Same feelings?**

**Yeah Yeah- I know the author is supposed to have this already... I did. But then ideas happend. And now I can't decide.**

**ALSO, I'm gonna be starting a Loki and Avengers Fan fic sometimes soon. So if any of you are fans of that- then you'll see such a thing soon. Though I promise to always put this fic first! (Since it's my first.)**

**ENJOY**

**always sorry for Bad grammar. I own no Transformers. **

* * *

All guns were pointed at the wounded soldier. Him, looking terrified. Not knowing- his eyes scanning to find the truth in his mind and the sight before him. But he found nothing but freight. Were these bots going to kill him-?

He un-characteristically trembled, scooting back against the rock. His face exposed. That alone was to cause great suspicion.

If this was an act, it was a damn good one.

Arcee was the first to lower her gun, causing Ratchet and Bumblebee to growl together at her.

"Do not lower your weapon!"

"So are we then just going to have an unfair standoff with him for the rest of the day?" she shot back. Her stern femme voice cutting throats as per usual.

Ratchet scoffed, but found no witty reply. Indeed- they couldn't stand and stare and point at the decepticon all day. Out in the open like this? That was asking for more than they already had.

Between exchanges, Soundwave turned his head to each of them. His fists clenching tightly and trembling even more, making a rattling sound. He looked over to the yellow bot, whose guns did not lower one bit.

He lowered his head to the ground quickly, submissive to the hateful glare he was getting from all of them. Though Arcee was trying to be civil now.

"Stand?"

"He cannot stand Ar-"

"I want to see him try."

…. Soundwave processed the words slowly and arched his back, his arms leaning against the rock as he tried to push his broken body up- only to fall. Arcee's dominant stance and cold look didn't phase. He tried again- only to hit his head this time when failing.

Again. Again. Again.

Arcee, assuming this was an act, wanted to see how long Soundwave could pull such a broken character up before going back to his cold self.

But with each fail and fall- it was beginning to look pitiful. Pathetic.

Sad.

"Eough." Her voice echoed through the trees sourly, and she turned to Ratchett. Some sense and less-glare in her eyes. One such as Soundwave could not conjur up enough slime and pride to put up such a show for the autobots. Looking to Ratchett, it seemed that he agreed. Bulkhead nodded and lowered his guns down. This caused a verbal and potent uproar from Bee and Smokescreen.

"Are you kidding me!?"

A buzz and chirp from Bee as well.

"He's a decepticon! Look at him-"

"Yes- Smokescreen, Look at him."

The Decepticon watched in horror as they faught over his fate. His broken mind now assumed that he'd be executed on the spot…

The two youths stared for awhile, causing Arcee and Ratchett to huff in annoyance.

Bee lowered his guns first. But Smokescreen was still too stubborn to do it.

Deeming this as an okay thing, Arcee was first to approach the trembling and hurt decepticon.

"Soundwave." She greeted.

He looked wide eyed up to her,

"Where is Megatron?"

Soundwave seemed to tilt his shattered head, looking curiously up to the femme mech.

Arcee stared into his eyes, looking for any defiance. Any trace.

All the Autobots knew that Soundwave was basicly Megatrons bitch. That was the simple truth. It had been for decades now… ever since the war. Hell- ever since the beginning of the war! The bot could never defy or come close to betraying his beloved leader. His master. So why was he putting up this game for so long? Showing his FACE of all things… was it a new low for them? And why wasn't lazerbeak even putting up a fight. He seemed to cling to his father desperately.

Suddenly it finally struck. This decepticon had absolutely no… no memory. Arcee gasped and she was drawn back, looking to Ratchett.

"He... he remembers nothing."

"What." Smokescreen rolled his eyes.

"Look at his face-" she whisper hissed.

...

His face. His face.

Bumblebee ignored Arcee's bickering with Smokescreen, and stared at Soundwave. This time less hostile. …. He always expected Soundwave to have a disgusting, evil, slimey looking structure to him. Either that or the bot HAD no face. But this… was a surprise.

This bot was pretty attractive. No wonder Arcee was looking at him like she was possessed. Though she'd never admit to such a thing outloud.

Huh.

* * *

**our babu soundwave :'( so scared. lol.**


	13. Not pretending

**Heyyy guys! Hope you enjoy! I'm so happy I have a good amount of followers now and favorites ;u; I'm so glad you like the story! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!**

**enjoy this cute lil' chaptah.**

* * *

With much hazard and paranoia, the bot was finally taken back to the Autobot hangout. Placed in a cramp cell (in which they'd never used until now) and barely attended to. Ratchett and Arcee were still debating on to fix his leg or not. Seeing how the bot wasn't in total agony, it could be put off.

Questioning and interrogation were almost feared, seeing how this was a prized possession of Megatron (or so they thought) no one really wanted to lay a scratch on them. The other big part was that he couldn't make a response anyway.

Rare visits were accepted to the mech. In which only Arcee opted to bring him his energon and make awkward small talk. None were successful. The bot looked at the blue cubed of energy as if they were odd animals or new gadgets he'd never seen before. Once the femme had to force feed him. How long, if a game, could he pull this off?

Everyone kept buzzing about his face- and most admitted that it was quite unexpected. Most saw Decepticons as not the most attractive people, and if not, no one would say so. They were the enemy. No lust or curiosity was taken lightly. However… from the garuntee Soundwave was locked up and Optimus wasn't here to give such commands, they found themselves feeding off one another.

"He has a rather femme look to him, don't you think?" Ratchett said, watching Soundwave sit in the corner like always on the camera.

Bee subtly nodded and Smokescreen offered a scoff. Arcee was nodding and pointing at the other screen besides Soundwave's surveillance.

"That he does. His eyes aren't red or a deep purple as I thought they would."

"And I didn't know such a monster was capable of having a real face." Somescreen said with venom dripping down his words. It was clear that this young mech would never approve of them taking him.

Ratchett and Arcee offered warning looks.

Bee didn't make a buzz or peep. Instead he watched the camera.

* * *

Days had passed and… none came for the dark one. Not even a message was given.

"I think it's safe to say that this might not be a twisted game." Ratchett said, coming out of Soundave's cell and into the main corridors. The bots looked at him, all were watching human TV before this.

He continued, "That leg finally needs to be taken care of. As for the hole in his throat? It's safe to say it's been ripped out. He did have a vocal box in there. But he's not showing any signs of pain- which concerns me. When Bee found him he… probably crashed. His head as trauma to it."

And to think they left him alone all this time with no care. This deffinetly wasn't the Autobot way. Optimus would be disappointed.

The rest sat in silence, taking in the words of Ratchett's concern.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Smokescreen spoke first.

"It's late now. I will start on him tomorrow. But I don't want him in that cell anymore."

"What?!" Smokescreen screeched in disapproval, and Arcee gave a questioning look.

"He's terrified."

"What." A less of loud boom.

"When I came close to him he flinched away. Now I'm sorry, but that deffinetly doesn't fit Soundwave's wave functions or character at all. Not to mention he's not moving from the spot we put him in 3 days ago. I can tell that his nerv gears and chips are damaged. This is almost torture to what we're doing to him and-"

"Decepticons deserve nothing but torture!" Smokescreen went on a rage again.

The three bots began to argue again as Bulkhead and Bee sat in an awkward place. Smokescreen automatically assumed Bee would be on his side.

"Enough!" Ratchett boomed to what was now a whole fighting team. "I am appauled that this single wounded officer has gotten the best of us!"

They all sat in agreeable silence.

The doctor turned to the youngest, "Say you- hot head. Do you think Optimus would have him in that cell for more than an hour? Without being checked at!?"

More silence.

* * *

The silent decepticon could hear all the yelling. The walls may have been made by the humans strongest metals and rock- but with such loud voices? Talkng about him? It was hard to ignore or deny.

Indeed. He was terrified.

Waking up with no memory only to be crowded and talked to as if an rabid animal-and to be dealt with such cruelty…

He looked at his leg, his long claws shaking as the yelling dimmed into nothing.

He was pretty sure they were going to kill him. He could feel it—_Their hatred of which he had no idea why. Their glares. Their mocking._

_That camera that keeps clicking to obviously zoom in on him._

They gave him no answers- no explanation of _anything._

Suddenly the doctor (and seemingly leader) of the group came in, speaking words. Though Soundwave had a hard time of understanding them. His eyes were flickering to the side and back. Optics having difficulty focusing on him for more than a second, or for anything. He knew his knowledge and nerv wires were dislocated and deteriorating. It had to be from… from whatever happened.

Ratchett stopped talking, examining the sick bot.

"Did you catch any of which I just said? Nod if yes…"

A dizzy looking decepticon looked up, eyes half lided. Yeah. He didn't.

"I." He motioned to himself, "I will take you out of here."

Soundwave's eyes opened up alittle more, giving clarity that the bots mind wasn't totally gone… yet.

Reaching to pick up Soundwave by the arms the bot gave a great flinch- his other leg spazzing out and kicking Ratchett right in the shin.

The doctor cursed under his breath, causing the ever tempered and young Smokescreen to come barging in. How dare he attack the autobot!?

Not listening to Ratchetts assuring words, Smokescreen picked up Soundwave by his throat (which probably caused more damage) and began to yell. Pinning him against the wall. Eyes flaming with deadly intentions.

Soundwave's spark sank into fear and he began his attempt at an escape (or atleast to be put down again) but nothing worked. It only made the other more angry.

Luckily Bulkhead came in to tear away the youngest and out the door.

Bee watched the survaliance camera as the shot of Soundwave sinking to the floor and scooting to the corner with wide optics. It became clear that this wasn't a trick, and as the screaming Bulkhead and Smokescreen went past and behind Bee to another location, his gaze didn't flare off the camera.

This once… proud mech… was shaking. _TREMBLING_ to Ratchett and now Arcee, denying everything with a furious head shake. He wanted to be alone.

Idiots- this isn't how you handle a terrified war struck mech!

Bee was flying to the cell almost, pushing Arcee and a shocked doctor to the door, motioning them to be quiet. The crowd and noise was only scaring Soundwave further.

Arcee and Ratchett stayed put as they watched a miracle happen before them.

Bee put his hands up- showing no weapons. Soundwave looked with wide lavender glowing optics, them clicking and trying hard to focus. His head now seemed to be having a hard time keeping itself upright.

Buzzing as silent as he could, he explained in his own tongue. The clicks and crickets of his gears giving a soothing sound to Soundwave's sensors.

The trembling stopped.

Bee let out a cautious hand (prepared to fight if Soundwave decided the act was over) and motioned the dark one to come with him… that everything would be okay.

Arcee's and Ratchett's mouths dropped as he succeeded.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	14. The fix

**hello all! I'm sorry I didn't update this story for a bit :c I wanted my Loki fan fic to get up there alittle bit. I want 5 chapters in that before this week ends.**

**But here you all are!**

**enjoy and please review c: warning for anyone; Soundwave kinda does something really disturbing to himself. **

* * *

The team stalked Soundwave and Bee as they made their slow way to Bee's room. Though the bot didn't intend for the dark one to sleep with him- he'd certainly sleep across from his. Soundwave's room would also be close to Ratchett's. Which was a very good thing since the man had a beaten up everything.

Arcee was going to put him furthest from their rooms and lab for security sake. But it did seem that… well, Soundwave wasn't going to try anything. That leg made her face go sour with pity.

Ratchett whispered to the motorcycle, "Do you think I should work on him tonight? Once he's asleep? I fear that if he does fall asleep, his spark would dim."

"If you're up to it. Sparks can always brighten up."

"Yes but look at him. The way he crashed was the most violent I've seen."

"Do what you must."

Bee eventually coaxed Soundwave to go into his own room. It was clear the bot didn't understand the mute car as much as he didn't understand the jet. Though Bulkhead tilted at the sight, it was kinda cute.

Miko would've loved it.

* * *

That night it accured to Ratchett that almost no one was getting 'sleep' or any retire that they all needed. As if the Autobots life wasn't hectic enough? Now they had a hurt Deception in their grasps.

But no one had showed up for the bot…

As he made his way to Soundwave's room, he found Smokescreen guarding it.

"You really don't nee-"

"Yes I do."

It was foolish to argue with a tired and tampered child, so Ratchett shrugged it off and went inside, leaving Smokescreen to guard the door. Whatever made him happy.

The medic saw that Soundwave sat up, clutching the metal bars of his medic table/bed. His eyes glowed brightly along with the rest of his body in the dark. Hacking into his memory, the doctor remembered how Miko described a 'rave'. How neon lights were so bright in the dark it was beautiful.

Could this be what she meant? It certainly made the bot look like Arcee with neon purple lights.

But he wasn't here to dole in his memories of the humans or the past. He had a great job ahead of him.

Yet- a sudden dark thought crept over the red doctor as he approached Soundwave cautiously.

_What if I re-programmed him more… what if I made him—_

The taboo and un-godly thought made him scoff at himself. Soundwave tilting his head at the emotional expression Ratchett was giving.

Ignoring everything now, He hooked up Soundwave to a daze chemical and oil, letting the bot adjust and become in a haze… his lights lowering as his body accepted the relaxation.

The medic began to work on the leg first- taking the half dead part off and replacing it with a temporary one. He'd fix up the dead part later. Right now Soundwave just needed an actual working leg.

He huffed at that got done in about…. 5 hours? It was almost morning.

But he couldn't stop now. Once a doctor starts, he doesn't stop until finished.

…_What if I re-programmed him…._

* * *

The rest got up and out of their beds, stretching and acting like they had a good nights rest. When they didn't. At all.

Infact- they all just wanted to crawl back and try again.

Bulkhead complained that he missed Miko and might visit her today. Arcee agreed. Though she knew the kids were on their finals this week. They might not have time to hang- even if they wanted to.

Human schools were such fickle things.

And surprisingly, Bee said nothing about his partner in crime. Nothing at all. Nor about the others. Arcee turned her head to Smokescreen, seeing if he had an answer. He just shrugged. Bee was acting so weird lately…

But Bee was thinking about his night...

all started when the others left.

_Bee had awoken from his on and off so called slumber. Mostly thinking of Optimus and having timid nightmares. He was only freaking himself out more when he shifted positions. It was very dark._

_He heard some scratching across his way and he decided to investigate, seeing if it was another earth rodent problem. _

_Alas. It was coming from Soundwave's room._

_Making a head tilt and silent stir of radio scratchy noises he slumped against the door. The scratch of his metal made a thump sound at the other end, and the noise quieted immediately._

_…. Bee turned to go back but it started up again. He made an annoyed chirp and un-locked the door, peeking in. This time the noise didn't seem to care._

_His blue optics widened._

_Soundwave was picking at his head gears. Pulling them out through little wires and chip looking things. His lavender eyes hazed over in a drugged look._

_Quickly making a screech Bee ran to a startled Soundwave and grabbed his arms, pulling them over. Soundwave kicked and fussed, seeming to forget who Bee was. Where he was. Everything—_

_Bee made more frantic tik sounds and buzzing, trying to get the sick decepticon to stop and holt his behavior. Though the autobot soon realized that his fuss wasn't making anything better._

_Quieting his words, he hushed Soundwave with a click of his radio and some classical music began to play. The lavender optics glowed and seemed to recognize something. Looking up at Bee's face his mouth opened alittle._

_Their faces were really, really close…_

The flashback was dimmed when he heard Ratchetts gruff voice.

"I did the best I could."


	15. what's an interrogation?

**LATE UPDATE AHHH IM SORRY-**

* * *

The bot had no memory. If he did, he'd be slitting everyones throats and blowing up the place then making a monument of the bodies with Megatrons honor. But he wasn't. He was docile and silent and basicly hid behind the medic. He couldn't walk well now because of his leg. Pitiful sight for a once great soldier.

Ratchett stepped aside, making Soundwave feel naked under obviously tense and hateful gazes. Bee crept close from the side, nodding to his silent ally. Everything was alright. No autobot would go insane and beat him up. Though it would take more than that to convince the amnesia boy.

"His leg." Arcee pointed out,

"I couldn't repair the whole thing. I gave him a good fake one. I'll work on the real one later."

"Looks awkward on him," smokescreen gawked.

Bulkhead shrugged, wanting to welcome the poor lad with some open arms. "Glad to see your better. Thought you'd die."

Great words.

Soundwave nodded to him and wavered alittle. This leg was very weird to use.

"So. Now what?" Smokescreen sneered, "Is he our little Orion pax now?"

"I would be good if you held your tongue, Smokescreen."

Soundwave tilted his head at the sudden tense words being spread. He didn't understand a word though. But... that name. Orion Pax. It made him waver more.

"Sit," Ratchett ordered more then offered.

Soundwave glanced at Bee curiously when he sat. The young bot was staring him down like a hawk but- but on an evil or tense way. Not like the others. His attention was then caught by Bulkhead, offering some energon (not a full cube. Didn't want Soundy here to suddenly remember everything and have a full energy supply in his system).

The dark one nodded and proceeded to dig in, still glancing at the ever glaring Smokescreen, and eyes always finding their way to Bee. But the yellow wasn't really paying attention to him anymore. He was looking at Arcee, who seemed to be whispering something.

His head drooped a bit as he ate. Eyes and mind no longer curious about his new bot friends or anything else. For some reason he… he wasn't freaking out about his blank state. It didn't bother him that he couldn't remember or think well…

He felt free.

It was easy like this… wasn't it?

_No real thoughts or emotions. Blank- your blank. _

_Blank._

_But…. Free from something, right? Free…_

_Nothing is really holding me down._

_Is it?_

_n-no…_

_no…_

A Tap on the shoulder made the silent bot jump like a child. He looked up, his mouth opening a bit and optics focusing. That femme.

"Hey- didn't mean to do that. But we'd like you to come with us."

"He's still recovering and eating, must you do your whole interrogation now?" The medic complained.

_Interogation? Whats that—_

He looked to Bee with questioning eyes.

Arcee snapped back to Ratchett, sounding alittle more offended and angry then she actually was.

"Yes I do. We all need to be sure."

"Sure of what? The guy's brain and system discs were falling out of his head."

_… free…_

A gentle pull at the arm made him stand, Arcee apologized and claimed she had to do this.

Do what exactly? What was an interrogation?

He looked to Bee again, who was driving out of a tunnel.

* * *

Arcee had flooded him with questions he didn't know were about. The name Orion Pax came up a bunch of times- which made his mind almost sink. Sink like a ship. It felt like he was trying to avoid such a name and bot but- he didn't know him. So why was he sinking so?

He shook his head to a lot of things. Barely looking at the femme now. It was clear, in his own way, he was becoming distressed.

The femme was quick to her step- asking him to write anything down- to project anything-

But the bot didn't know how to put things on screen anymore. Nor could he hold this pen thing.

Arcee sighed. It seemed the bot was dreadfully confused now.

"Okay… well, thankyou for your time."

_You forced me here…_

She helped Soundwave out and told him it was best not to wonder around the place. It seemed she was talking to a mere toddler or something. Making herself very clear and talking slow at some parts. Ratchett and Bulkhead couldn't help but make fun of the whole situation as they tended to their business.

The dark one sat quietly. He was given the equivalent of a rubix cube by Bulkhead, saying he'd probably enjoy such a puzzle. He did. Infact he spent many hours on it until the sounds of two engines came and a big portal opened.

His optics widened at such sight and sounds- he was almost frightened by them.

Smokescreen and bumblebee returned with gawking and laughing faces. Pure joy. It seemed they may have pranked a human or had visited theirs, laughing about the memories. Or maybe a race. No one really cared enough to ask.

For bots who might be blown up in a flip of the switch, they were dealing with it well.

But who couldn't deal with it well? Their own little miracle fell out of the sky by the mercy of Ultra Magnus himself. Soundwave. Soundwave was their really last hope.

If they would program him to work for them like Orion was- they might have a chance. Ratchett and Arcee only knew of the plan, however. No one else really needed to be on terms with it.

Taboo yes- but needed.

Ratcheet had already done the first wires of the re-program state.


	16. Clearly they don't

**LATE UPDATE CUZ I SUCK, I KNOW. Terribly sorry.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

Soundwave was becoming a bit braver- and now the Autobots were a bit frightened. No word from the decepticons- no plea- no message- no code- NOTHING. Nothing for their top soldier. Now they understood that maybe… Prime took Soundwave's place. Well. Two could play the replace and transform game, right? This was a war. Maybe… maybe un-orthodox things needed to happen.

By braver? It means a bit bolder. He stares at Ratchett and his medic and computer work, sneaking a closer lookwhen the bot's back was turned. He always almost got caught- but Ratchett didn't want to scare him off with a scolding. He was famous for those- short and sweet.

But the annoyance got the better of him.

"Bumblebee," He suddenly boomed, causing Soundwave to jump back againt a table- making a creek. Bee shot his gaze up- surprised as well. He made a questioning buzz, coming over.

"Why don't you take Soundwave out to race with you." The sneer in there was toxic.

Bee drew his head and upper body back, confused. Soundwave was allowed outside now?

"No questions. Take him out with you."

"What if he's seen?" Smokescreen wondered, glaring at Soundwave, who was drawing back from everything. He was getting the hint that he was being thrown out and unwanted.

"He won't be. The humans barely make it out to the roads Bee uses."

"And the decepticons?"

"Clearly they won't want him."

Soundwave looked down to the ground, suddenly finding himself going to his room. His optics glow becoming dull. Bee shot both of them a look. One shouldn't talk about someone who's in the ROOM. Hearing everything that their cold mouths spat out. Maybe sometimes it was better for bots to be silent.

The yellow one trailed after Soundwave, calling to him with twitters and blewps, but Soundwave didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He just ran to his given room and shut the door.

Ratchett peered into the hallway, giving a half-ass apologetic look.

_Oh, don't let the guilt get to you, Ratchett. You've been stressed lately enough as it is. _Bee thought with spite. He was very disappointed with his team lately- and how they were handling it.

The secret of re-programming Soundwave had gotten out. Bee remembered scolding all of them- even Smokescreen and Bulkhead. Saying how it wasn't the autobot way to force someone on their side. But the counter argument was that they needed a miacle- and Soundwave was it. He may have not remembered anything, but he certainly had his technical skills still lodged in his mind somewhere. He could be of use- rather than a threat.

Horrible. Each and every one of them that day. He could barely look at Soundwave that weekend, seeing his fate written in stone.

Bee sat outside of Soundwave's room, waiting. Maybe being outside- even for a minute- would be good. (or the bot would remember and override the work Ratchett had already done- causing everything to go down hill) But what was the chance?

Catching up the bravery after about an hour, bee knocked on Soundwave's door. He heard a shuffle, and softly whispered some encouraging buzzes for the dark one to come out.

Soundwave opned his door with a slam. His lavender glowing lights meeting with Bee's blue looked nervous and scared- and rightfully mad.

Bee stood tall, nudging his head to the hallway. Inviting him to go outside with him. Racing wasn't possible- since Soundwave would obviously win. But maybe a walk…?

Soundwave shifted his weight alittle, his gaze going around- anywhere but Bee's eyes and stance. Finally, he followed the yellow one over to the ground bridge. Ratchett watching silently, but pretending to ignore the two. He regretted yelling and talking like Soundwave wasn't there- but he wasn't '_sorry_' for it. He'd probably… never be sorry. Soundwave had tried to do horrible things to all of them. To murder like the _decepticon_ he was.

The bridge came to a glow and Soundwave stepped back, his stalk going lower than it already was.

Bee walked in first, but realized the dark shadow behind him wasn't following. Was he really scared of the bridge?

Ratchett secretly rolled his eyes. If anything- the bot was becoming a timid nussence to them. Always having to be coddled. He didn't deserve such kindness.

But Arcee would kick him as well as Bee for such thoughts.

Bee had to force Soundwave to step forward a bit. Words could only go so far with his mind and everyone else's. The dark one reluctantly went up to the entrance- being pulled along more and more into the bright glowing circle by Bee- suddenly he was inside-

He shook, not wanting to go further. Where they getting rid of him-? Just the other day—he helped Arcee and Ratchett with something. Th-they said he learned quickly-

And suddenly, he wasn't in the portal anymore. He was outside- being basked in the cool air- and the subtle warmth of the stars above him. The mountains complementing the dark, dark blue.

It was beautiful…

And suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore- nervous- timid- or anything. He felt the urge to go up to those stars- wanting them. Wanting each glowing diamond for himself.

Bee watched Soundwave be hypnotized by the sky before him. His lavender optics glowing more and his mouth opening a bit. Bee couldn't help but stare more at his face than anything else.

He forgot that he was still holding the dark ones arm.


	17. His escape his smile

**Hello all! I'm promissing for the future to update this story quickly-**

**:) here's some little Bee and Soundy bonding... kinda.**

* * *

_"Who hath constructed the elements- their atoms configuration. _

_Who hath designed every molecule- and shapes their chemical formation?"_

_Who was truly the Master of the Universe? The one atom or above being that made planets and beings- constructed everything and then could destroy it in a wave of hand or chem. Who had created wars and destroyed them- created love among the pure ones and then had tragedy struck. Who made madness in men and creatures alike- tearing apart friendship with greed and wrath._

_Who made everyone hate eachother so._

_Who made war._

_Who made death._

_Who made rebirth._

_Both angel and demon- he was the universe. A watcher over his ever-running play._

_And __**this **__story, he was taking very interested in._

* * *

Known to the humans as supernatural things- firefly's trapped in the sky- spirits of the north and above- angels- but all they were? Balls of massive gasses and toxic clouds- sending off a horrible glow. If one would touch it- they'd burn. They'd burn to a crisp and more- their lives and souls gone. To autobots and decepticons, they were maps. Each star was important to tracking the galaxy. Earth's stars were nothing unique like the humans thought they were.

Soundwave tilted his head more to the sky- ignoring Bee and his car tricks down the road. He followed the sound of the yellow's engine, but his eyes were focused up above. Those glowing dots- and then the moon. And then the clouds and mountains that complemented everything.

He felt the ground rumble as Bee continued to drive past and around him. But he wasn't fased by it.

_Something is up there, for me. Waiting for me. But… what? Why do I feel like I'm trapped- either way I-_

Soundwave nearly fell over at the sudden harsh tug at his shoulder, he made a creek- and sharply turned his head around. Bee- it was Bumblebee.

An apologetic head buzz and wink came from the car, raising his hands. He never expected him to be so jumpy. Had he really approached that silently?

They configured an echange- ultimately both deciding to head back. It was late for humans- which was early for bots. But it was clear the fun was over. Bee couldn't exactly race Soundwave- and Soundwave didn't have the gears to even try anything. But… Bumblebee took some pride into making the bot smile by taking him outside.

He caught the small little curve of the mouth when glancing at him before becoming the racer he was- he saw it. He saw Soundwave's face be illuminated by his purple body and face- the glow of the moon helped too. And there it was- his smile. And…

It was one of the sweetest smiles he'd ever seen.

* * *

Arcee greeted them when they returned, Ratchett nodding.

Soundwave immediately peered to the medic's work- only to be gently pulled back by the femme.

"Soundwave, would you be up to a check up tonight? So we can see how you're…doing."

Bee shot a look, wide eyed. Blue optics glowing. No… no.. he knew what that meant. He knew-

"It'll take minutes."

Soundwave looked to her, suddenly suspicious of her tone and pushing. His lavender eyes looking to Bee- meant to be a glance- but they locked visions.

_Just a tool- I'll become just a tool again!_

The sudden scream of thought in his head made Soundwave immediately jerk away- running to Bee at first- but then no-

_N-no no. NO- not him- HE'S_ one of them.

The ground bridge was still open- and with a sudden might- he transformed into his jet- speeding into the portal right before it closed, hearing yelling from the other side.

It would appear that the autobots had just lost their miracle.

...

_The first time he woke up from a 'check up-' he felt so.. groggy- so… d__ocile. So timid and shy and then… automatically itchy. His hands itched to do something- and when looking into a mirror- his eyes were so dim. Incredibly dim. He could hear a voice behind him…. The medic- talking. Talking about something important it seemed. Directions?_

_But then suddenly he found himself helping Ratchett with a virus- a virus that once he put on them. He decoded and burned it with such ease. _

_More directions- and then a compliment. He felt the urge to smile. But no. No- keep yourself in place._

_No emotion…_

* * *

His jets fired away- but he found himself… falling- struggling to keep himself in the air- he couldn't fly- he was falling. FALLING- HE WAS FALLING-

_Again._


	18. Their return

**Please, slap me. It's summer and I have no excuse to not update...**

**ALSO THAT TRANSFORMERS PRIME FINALE. no one mention it. Because then I'll cry even harder.**

**here is your update! Please review- I did have some fun writing this chapter.**

* * *

The first thing Soundwave heard was Bee- yes! Bumblebee- the yellow car had come to get him.. Yes! Oh- god his head hurt… Bee…. ? … b-

But then… no. No- that was… was Bee in pain?

He slowly opened his dim optics, trying to focus. He could hear it more clearly. Bee was in pain- in trouble! Shooting his torso up he looked around, vision still horrible.

"Glad to see you joining us, Soundwave."

That voice- that voice… had he heard it before? It sounded so rough- so degrading and un-merciful. It matched the blurr of bulk that followed- towering over the dark one. It made Soundwave go to the ground, afraid.

_I'm afraid of this bot… but why? He hasn't done anything to me—_

A cold strong grip came to his ankle, pulling him closer. He was pulling Soundwave closer- why!?

_I'm shaking._

"Look at you. What have these awful autobots done to you?" A grimm laugh. "Am I too late when rescuing you?"

_What is he talking about._

"You cannot speak, I see. No doubt the autobots have tortured you."

_I-I was never tortured…_

His eyes were now finally working. The warlord towering still, glaring down to his once faithful 1st follower. "Ah- you've regained your full sight. Very good."

Another one of those horrible laughs.

_I hate that laugh._

_Don't I?_

"I'm sorry we could not save you sooner, Soundwave. But Orion led us to more artifacts."

_I hate that name._

"Luckily we came just in time, didn't we, Knockout?"

A magnificent Red bot emerged, looking a tad bit worried. "Soundwave, I thought you crashed and were gone forever, good to have you back."

_Back where? _

What's going on?

The red moved to him, and the dark one flinched back.

"It's me, Knockout, remember? I've got you-" Once reaching for Soundwave, the red bot was greeted with a sharp slap to his arm.

"Ah! Hey- what's with you-"

"He does not remember us."

_I'm shaking so much- why does his voice make me feel so_

_So…_

Megatron came over, pushing Knockout out of the way as he crouched. "Oh… look at you Soundwave, what have they done to you?"

A cry from Bee.

"SHUT HIM UP-"

Breakdown was heard to give Bee a very hard hit to the head. You could hear the metal bend,

At this, Soundwave struggled to get up.

_Who are these people!?_

_Why did they hurt Bee…_

Megatron seemed to notice everything, so, "Do that again," He waved his hand to Breakdown- who hit Bumble this time in the gut area. Soundwave kicked out his moving leg to Megatron, a glare.

_Why is he smilng!?_

"Oh, Soundwave, what happened." A laugh. "Do you care for this stupid autobot?"

_A what?_

Knockout looked to Megatron, not appreciating the pickings on his once friend. But said nothing.

Another hit

_Stop…_

Another.

_Stop it!_

And another

_ENOUGH!_

He could hear Bee whimper…

Soundwave raggled himself more, shooting daggers at his past Master.

_WHY ARE YOU HURTING HIM YOU MONSTER-!_

"Enough," Megatron stirred, putting a merciful holt on bee's torture. He examined Soundwave then, walking around him, circling him like a wolf would it's pray. "Don't tell me, Soundwave… have we lost you?"

_Wh-wha-_

"Are you of no use to me anymore? Do you really care for these stupid Autobots more than your leader- which is infront of you!?"

Knockout gasped internally as a hit to Soundwave's shoulder was conducted.

_…_

"Well!?"

Nothing. Nothing but silence.

But inside, something was stirring in Soundwave. That hit- it brought more pain then it could have… it brought such a sickness to his inner wires and circuits- it made his head ring. It reminded him of something.

_Something._

This large dominant bot-

_He caused me pain…._

He replaced you, Soundwave.

"Now what have these rats done to you, Soundwave? Tell me! So that I will see them all destroyed." Megatron promised, circling the bot again. "They clearly have torn you apart. No worry, I shall see you well once on my ship. You are, after all, my first follower."

_….._

"Is such a thing hard?"

"He cannot speak-" Knockout tried to intervene, only to get a roar from Megatron.

* * *

Something had happened to the decepticon leader these past days… these past long, dreadful, ridiculous days. Megatron had become more sensitive to his major workers, adding and complimenting them on how good they were doing. How such hard workers they were. At first Knockout saw it as an act- and it was but…

These compliments brought the workers to slack- even Knockout. Things felt so relaxed around the ship… how could someone not? Orion was still not insight, assumed to be pampered forever by Megatron. Soundwave was missing, but the warlord cared not… he didn't even ask Knockout.

Nothing. Nothing but maybe a thought.

Orion was his new favorite. One that made him soft.

But then Megatron caught a few workers in the lab, taking a break while Orion continued to work (though he was said to be mingling with the others, content.) and then…

8 vehicons were shot on spot, all _dead._ All infront of _Orion._

Knockout and Breakdown were the ones to carry the bodies away.

Now, Megatron was said to be vicious and hard. But… shooting your own crew… because you let them carry on? Infront of your most prized possession?

And then that next night he finally mentioned Soundwave. Asking about him.

And when that happened, Orion was not by his side. Nor was he next to Megatron on the next few days, hidden or hiding.

Finally, they went out on the search.

* * *

And with their luck, now they were here.

"Please, Soundwave, a point could win this glorious war I have waged all these years!"

More cries from bee.

"Tell me where the autobots survive these days, mmm? I know you understand me…"

_N-no…_

"Come, Soundwave." His voice was now a low seductive rumble, "We will finally win this war. One that you worked so hard for."

_STOP._

"Tell me. Soundwave."

…

"Tell me."

* * *

**And what will Soundwave do?**


	19. Their murder

**I decided o split this chapter in two, which will explain why it's short and choppy looking.**

**The next one will come this weekend probably. I'm not happy with it like I as yesterday- so it's being edited.**

**See what you guys think! I do hope you're all okay with this. This chapter seemed iffy to begin with, but I try. ;3;**

**Oh... Soundwave. *cry***

* * *

_Heavenly cursed and sinned am I_

_Yet he is the one that will die._

_For whom the people like the most,_

_Shall not see the light of day._

_And so it be told you shall pray_

_Sat I froze by the sight_

_He was looking at me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Everything happened in a flash of purple light- like an aura of primes past, the stars cried for the scene that Just un-folded. Soundwave found his words in action.

Megatrons eyes were staring at him, staring like if he didn't answer he'd be thrown away- and left for that God awful prime to take over his job- He remembered everything in that moment. How that mad titan ruined his head- HE WAS THE ONE TORTURING SOUNDWAVE all these years…

THESE STUPID YEARS OF WASTING MY POTENTIAL TO YOU.

TO YOUR ARROGANCE.

YOU NEVER CARED.

NOT FOR ME- OR KNOCKOUT—

IT WAS ALL FOR HIM.

FOR THAT STUPID PRIME THAT YOU LOST.

All these painful years of trying to IMPRESS you, trying to be your little good dog. Swearing my mouth and soul to your ungrateful eyes and wit. Watching as you killed good soldiers and gave them no other chance. Oh yes, I remember your first signs of cruelty, yet I never payed mind. No- I was so Naïve.

Just like knockout revealed not long ago.

Naïve to think you cared, Naïve to think that "Orion… Optimus…..Prime" all those comments were for nothing. You never cared. NEVER.

_A muffled scream was heard barely over Soundwave's thoughts. Then another- but no. Something was telling him to pay no mind._

Don't go into the real world yet. You're not done thinking about everything you've let this monster do to you. He never…

Never.

.

.

_Never._

Oh, the tragedy of it all.

_More muffled screams? No- now shrieking. But I wasn't heard when I SCREAMED was I? No- when I fell and my gears were turned inside out… how long had it been since you finally decided. A week- more than a week?_

_A month._

_I lost count…_

_I lost count._

_Maybe it was easier when I couldn't remember ANYTHING._

_._

_._

Another shriek. Crunching of metal… he could feel his own stabbing pain suddenly- his side.

.

He felt something wet splash across his face.

_You deserve no mercy. None._

_Because you gave none to anyone who crossed your path._

.

.

.

.

* * *

_O-oh god… Oh god._

Blue fluorescent liquid covered Soundwave's hands.

His head was pounding more when he fell.

.

He felt a tugging at his back, looking over, he saw his un-used tenticals. Flinging around wildly, blue liquid on them too.

And then down to his belly,

Laser beak was gone.

_What happened?_

His vision was so blurry.

.

.

.

Silence. Dead silence.

What had he done?

_What happened?_

So much blue on him…

_Where was bee?_

_My head hurts so much…_

_M-Maybe I should sit._

A Un-ungraceful thump to the ground and his head automatically tilted to the sky above.

_Things were so much better before the war …. Weren't they._

His side hurt so much.

.

.

.

_M-Maybe I should lay down…_

Someone was calling for him in the distance, but it was stopped by what sounded like tremendous force.

_Just lie down…_

A familiar buzz of words and beeps came to his ears. Then a blurr of a bot ontop of him, angry but sad eyes looking into his hurting lavender ones.

_Dead Silence._

_._


	20. Blue everywhere

**Thankyou to everyone who liked the past chapter! I know it was confusing alittle- but what I was going for was rather poetic then normal chapter writing. If any of you didn't like it or get it- this chapter should brush you up on what actually happend.**

* * *

In Bee's eyes, everything happened in a slow motion- which didn't make the gore easier to digest. With Megatron leaning in so close, Bee could only expect the broken bot to give in and point to the base but-

He saw the dark ones face snap towards Megatron, eyes flaming with a disaster glow. Bee had seen that once before- soldiers gone mad. But that was usually because of the rage of war- they succumb to the heavy violence… leaving no more of their normal self, but rather mad warriors. Only looking for blood. Only wanting blood. Bot Blood…

But now- it was brought up by a simple request from his former Master.

With that snap then came a devastating blow, one that Megatron was not expecting at all- since he didn't dodge it or smack Soundwave back. Infact he was hit to the ground. Then hit again. Again. And again. Ohh, and again.

It took awhile before the blue starting leaking- and then Knockout shouted for Soundwave to cease this. Soundwave paid no mind to the request and plea. Breakdown was next in line when he tried to pull the crazed bot off of his leader. But before he knew it-

A limb was flying towards his direction, making Bee move and reaize he was free to flee the deadly looking scene. But- No… he couldn't.

But he should. Sondwave's eyes and facial expression spoke no mercy for anyone. He was silent as he killed- as he hurt everyone…

Blue optics going to Knockouts, the red car had gone racing away from the gore.

Smart move maybe…

Oh god-

All this blue.

.

All this purple.

.

All this red.

.

Soundwave never looked at Bee- like he wasn't even there. But he did see the red car going away and tried to follow, only to be pushed to the ground by none other than Megatron. A shriek of rage from the warlord which ended up in a tentacle slap and assault from Soundwave.

More blue whipped into the air. But this time it was not only Megatron or Breakdown's, but Soundwaves. He was stabbed in the side stomach area, grey liquid from his gears and then a faint blue mixing in with that. That wound was fatal. That was a crucial spot on any bot- even Megatron.

But Soundwave was un phased- only opening his mouth to the pain then responding with more lashes on his Master.

_Wh-where is he getting all this strength? _Bumblebee thought.

…. _Oh Prime…_

What was Bee to do?

…..

_I have to leave- I have to get help!_

But he couldn't could he.

But wait!

Orion_! Optimus! Where was he? Not here- but wasn't he? _Now Bee couldn't exactly remember before this. He couldn't recall.

Soundwave spread his wings up and down- seeming to try to transform again.

_He's going to kill himself._

He had gone mad.

No other explanation would let Soundwave, oh-so good loyal bitch that Megatron carried around. Even faithful when the warlord was asleep and Starscream took over (which speaking of, that rat must be planning something, since he was nowhere to be seen. Or maybe he fled earth entirely, bored of trying to lead and only to fall times and times again). But… no… a sane bot would never kill their leader… would they?

_That Look in his eyes. He'll surely kill me._

Leaving a struggling titan and bot, Bee fled. Only to hear a few curses in his name by what sounded like Breakdown, and then a smash of metal…

Bee felt so sick right now.

_Look at you… running away from… from someone who needs help-_

Wait what was he thinking! He shouldn't help Megatron! That horrible horrible bot who killed so many of his friends and more… such good men and women were lost to him.

But… how Soundwave was proceeding—no one deserved such a death- not even the mad war lord himself. But then again….

_Optimus would go back._

With that Bee came to a skid, ruffling up dirt and rocks with his holt and transforming at the speed of light, yelling out the best calls he could get. If only Ratchett fixed his voice… then maybe Soundwave would listen better? Everyone would listen better.

Running like wild he came to a stop again (wanting a safe distance) and watched the horror as he screeched and yelled for Soundwave- then for Megatron-

But he could do nothing. The young bot wasn't brave enough to get in there-

_Soundwave's eyes._

_The eyes of Maddness._

It terrified him.

.

With no other option, Bee called for his fellow Autobots- knowing that maybe it was too late. His eyes saw Megatrons mutilated body but didn't actually _process_ it. It was too much.

_All this blue…._

Perhaps it was better (if he ever got back to camp in one piece) that he take this memory pixel out of his mind….

He wondered if this is what Prime saw every day on Cybertron.

_Those past years._

'Hello—hey! Okay- Bee slow down! …. WHAT.' Ratchett yelled back, only to be pulled away from the phone. Arcee spoke next,

'Bee! BEE! Hush for a minute- stop! Hey!... WHAT.'

You could tell they were already on their way.

And even though they were, Bee kept sending distress calls.

.

.

.

Right before they came Soundwave had stopped, looking like an old rusted statue. The way the moonlight hit him- all the blue on his body…. Was he coming to his senses? Or had his chips and brain-wires finally leaked then died…

Bee saw Soundwave slowly sit on the ground, eyes becoming dim. It seemed the latter was the most likely situation…

Until-

Their eyes met.

And then grumbling gravel and dirt came from behind him. Turning around and leaving a scared looking Soundwave to the ground- he explained everything.

But no one would take their eyes off the dead titan.

_So Soundwave was Megatron's equal afterall._

* * *

**SHIT-**

**just got real.**


	21. Things are looking up, right?

They had called the humans to clean up the mess… saying that they could study the two Decepticons all they wanted, but once done, they were responsible for destroying every trace of their lives.

Bumblee and Ratchett were back in their hidden cave, tending to Soundwave. He had woken up and started flailing around… the medic had to induce a heavy sleep to keep him still. Bee only watched and said nothing, obviously traumatized by the whole event.

_We were just walking… it was so Calm._

_And now he's insane and-_

"If you look it on the bright side, the war is technically won."

_But not by Prime's hands._ Bee thought dramatically, making a sad little buzz.

Ratchett side, turning away from the computer that was in charge of Soundwave's vitals, "I know what you saw and felt out there was heavy. You weren't prepared as a soldier to deal with all of that…"

Bee said nothing.

"We're going to find Prime, and we're going to defeat any other decepticon that thinks himself worthy of trying to destroy this planet."

Nothing.

Grumbling, the medic turned back to working on Soundwave. He suspected that Bee knew what he was trying to do. The dark one had literally destroyed his mind chips and memory sensors with that episode. Weather it was before or after the dead was a question that could not be answered. But without this drug making him sleep- he'd still be in that destructive mode.

It was almost sad to Ratchett's eyes.

But right now that doctor could only worry for his leader, and the angry vengeful soldiers that Megatron left behind.

"It will get better," The doctor promised, "I know it will."

Soundwave had acted like their little miracle after all.

Once the medic was out to talk to Arcee and the human council over the whole thing (which would take days to calm the earth organisms down) Bee waddled himself over to Soundwave's side.

_Look at yourself… how long were you holding that in? For that monster?_

He listened to the low hum that still signaled Soundwave was alive and running.

_I'm sorry we played a role in your self destruction…_

Bee hadn't even noticed himself taking the bot's limp hand.

_I do not know what will happen to you… or Knockout- or any of the Decepticons but.. but I think we won't kill you. Or turn you over to the humans._

_I think._

Bee grips Soundwave's hand tighter.

_You're silent, just like me._

…..

_You didn't say anything while you were here. Infact- you were too nervous to make eye contact with me._

So why are you special to me. You shouldn't be anything to me…

Bumblebee just sits back, letting go of the dark one's claws and watching him sleep. He thinks… he thinks hard. What will happen from here? Where will this all end up? Only time would tell.

* * *

Jack, of course, was the one who found Orion. The Prime was wandering around in the desert, looking rattled… but managing. He asked lots of questions to the human- questions that Megatron never answered. The boy said that everything would make more sense if he came with him…

Arcee was there in a flash, not trying to hold in a smile when she saw her leader.

They led Prime safely to their base, filling him in on everything.

Orion franticly apologized for everything- and told the Autobots that the Vehicons and remaining Decepticons were off in space- some left and some still on earth… but without their leader, they were nothing. The artifacts were placed back on this land somewhere. The ones who ventured off into space didn't want any more war, which was a huge luck pile for the Autobots. Orion, in all his innocence, vowed to not tell them where Knockout was. They assumed he was racing with the humans- maybe hiding. Maybe he too would one day return to space. No one feared anything anymore…

And finally Orion was restored to Optimus Prime.

Bee was happy, of course, and his pals were rejoicing and partying- Mikko led the dance off. Yes, Bee was happy but….Soundwave had not woken up yet. Ratchett refused to let him up and off.

Not until Optimus said something about it all.

.

.

.

* * *

And when he did- he was not happy.

The war had come to a brutal end- one which Optimus did not intend to happen. He did not intend for his enemy to be beaten to a pulp of junk- or his minions to be broken and leaderless. It was a cruel way to end such… such a long battle.

Almost anti-climactic too.

But now the great one could do nothing but stare at the one who ended it all. Soundwave. Megatron's equal and right hand man.

"Whatever you want, we will take in stride, Optimus." Arcee said behind him, watching the dark one's face move ever so slightly. Was he dreaming?

Prime continued to stare- but not at Soundwave… but at Bee, who was right across from him. Bee was staring right at Soundwave's face and body, scanning him. He'd seen such a look before. He knew what Bumblebee may be thinking. He could suspect what happened while he was… away.

"Leave-" Prime ordered, sounding rather harsh. Arcee and Bulkhead turned to leave, as did Bee- but was stopped by a metal hand in his face.

Bee made a quick chirp but was hushed by the stern look Optimus was giving him.

Once the other two closed the door and were halfway down the hall, he began,

"What happened here while I was gone, Bee? I heard you were being a bit weird first off…"

Bee made an excuse- saying he missed Prime and was frazzled by not seeing his human friend.

"But then Soundwave came along, and you calmed. Infact- it seemed you took him under your wing…"

No excuse or response other than a glance to Soundwave.

"I don't mean this to sound like an interrogation… but… it's clear. Isn't it?"

Knowing he had no way out, Bee nodded.

Prime went closer to Soundwave.

"How long has he been asleep for?"

_'Since we found you.'_

"So how long."

_'About 3 days.'_

"Has Ratchett done anything to him? Anything at all?"

_'He's tried to re-wire his brain… fix him.'_

"Re-wiring isn't fixing, it's tearing something down and building on top."

Bee nodded, fists clenched.

"That bothered you, didn't it. So why didn't you say anything?"

_'It wasn't my place-'_

"Every soldier, no matter who, has a say in this team. That's what makes us a team. And that's why the Decepticons fell."

…..

"Is there another reason-"

'_Soundwave is mad- Prime. Sir- he… he's better off asleep. He really is… I don't want to endanger the team—'_

"You don't want him to wake up and not recognize you."

Fuck.

"So… why not wake him up?" With that Prime let out the drug wire that was in his body, plucking it as if nothing. Soundwave jerked- but was still out.

Bee made frantic noises.

"I'll wait with you, if you want."

More frantic noises from Bee.

Prime took a seat on a far end corner, relaxing himself.

Waiting.

.

.

.


	22. The Headache

**Hello all! So I have to admit we're getting near the end here. This chapter isn't tha important other then some Bee and new Soundwave bonding time. Also! as a heads up!**

**The next chapter will have some... good slash.**

**;) if you get what i mean.**

**BUT STILL POOR SOUNDWAVE HE'S SO MESSED UP ;M;**

**on another note- I am looking someone to do a private rp with- email, Pm here, or skype, I'm all okay with. Just want some TFP rp :3 doesn't matter slash or story really... i guess. we'll talk, of course.**

**But there's my request! **

**.**

**Enjoy this cpater :3**

* * *

Bumblebee nearly fell out of his seat when he saw Soundwave's eyes lock on him. Glowing lavender optics (a bit of red in them now) not blinking or wavering. Just staring… straight… at him.

Prime made no movement, watching the stare down between the two, knowing Bee would break first.

'_You… You recognize me… right?'_

A nod. A quiet- calm, no insane lash out, nod. Good. That was good… right?

But those eyes still spelled hatred. And then they spelled… agony.

'_And you remember everything?'_

A hesitant nod, and Soundwave jerked his body, suddenly glaring at the ceiling and kicking and thrashing about, wanting out. Wanting to leave this autobot hole-

And then he saw Prime.

His eyes were almost totally red now.

_Him. Him! Why is he here!? WHY IS HE HERE._

Prime stood, not taking the dagger eyes well. But he approached anyway.

"We want to help you."

_GET AWAY FROM ME._

"Please- calm down. Your healing from a terrible wound-"

And suddenly Soundwave's right leg broke the bound, kicking at Prime and barely hitting him.

Bee buzzed, putting his arms over the leg and forcing it down. Primus! Where was this strength coming from.

_YOU CAUSED THIS. YOU CAUSED EVERYTHING YOU RAT- YOU SNAKE! I WISH YOU DEAD!_

More thrashing, and it occurred to Bee and Optimus that the broken Decepticon now was trying to yell. To scream at the top of his lungs. To speak his mind about everything.

But he couldn't. His throat was ripped out long ago- no replacement yet by the medic.

Prime frowned, "Should I leave?"

_LEAVE! _Soundwave mouthed the words.

Nodding and closing his eyes in slight frustration, Optimus left quietly. He was now going to have a talk with Ratchett and Arcee about this… 'fixing' they did.

No wonder Soundwave might be so messed up… To be re-wired and programmed again and then again-

for it to be ripped away by past memories… and to attempt it all again? This was not the Autobot way.

.

.

.

Now Bee and Soundwave were left to settle their differences and make peace. However that wouldn't come so easily- would it.

Back in there, Soundwave was glaring at Bee.

_You disgusting autobots shouldn't have won this war. If anything- it should've been a tye! Megatron was- …._

Soundwave looked to the ceiling, realizing that he was just about to defend the mad lord. That bot who brainwashed Soundwave just as the Autobots tried to re-program him…

He was about to defend him. _Why?_

He cringed up, looking at his hands.

_I killed him. I killed him-_

Traitor. Rat.

He was the rat now.

_He's going to be so mad._

But he's dead. He… you killed him, Soundwave.

He's gone.

_He's dead…._

And then the dark one began to thrash, some of that red returning to his optics. Soundwave had destroyed everything, everything that he held dear to him these years. He put this war to an end because of what—Prime!? No it was more than that… right? He…

Bee came over, realizing that Soundwave was on the edge of another breakdown.

_'Please calm down- I know it's all painful… but please, you'll harm yourself… please- hey! Calm down- hey!'_

Not liking the ignore he was getting, he forced Soundwave down with all his might. He heard what sounded like a whimper from bellow, and looked down. Wide slanted purple optics were on him… almost in fear? But Soundwave could easily over power him…

After a moment of stillness, Bee got off… watching Soundwave stare at him.

Awkward.

_'are you alright?'_

No response… only eyes.

_'Are you-' _A sharp pain hit Bee in his head, and he gave a whimper of a buzz, holding his head.

_'I am alright. No need for that brutality.'_

The voice was deep and rustic… almost monstrous, actually. Bee jumped back, only to see Soundwave give a smirk at him. The voice was… his. Yes! Soundwave just spoke to him—but… in Bee's head?

'_Do not panic. I need no harm in your mind, as simple as it is.'_

_'Get out of my head!'_

_'I wish to talk- and you asked me the question of concern in the first place.' …. 'But if you really wish-'_

_'N-no… no wait. I…. I'm sorry I just… h-how are you doing this?'_

_'Simple. I have many tricks up my sleeve. I just tapped into your hard drive and brain circuits.'_

_'That doesn't sound simple.' _ Bee grumbled, admitting jealousy in his voice.

_'To me it is. And atleast you have the ability to talk.'_

_'Can you not read my mind?'_ Bee requested, snapping at Soundwave. This was a bit too weird for him. But- despite the monster voice Soundwave seemed… rather charming. Infact- not at all how his vocal was.

_'Why Thankyou.'_

_'Stop it!'_

'_Get me out of these restraints.' _Soundwave ordered, optics narrowing to a dangerous look.

_' I can't do that… '_

_'Are you afraid I'll kill you?'_

_'You know the answer.'_ Bee submitted, _'You can read my mind.'_

_'I only wish to read what I want to, in simple terms, but I understand your predicament.'_

_….._

_'So…'_ Bee began after another tension filled moment, _'How is your-'_

_'Head?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Hurting, a lot. But that is expected from all it's been through.'_

_'We have serum for tha-'_

_'I do not wish to be tampered with by that medic anymore!' _ And Bee felt that headache again, withering down and giving weak chirps…

_'O-okay! But I could do it! Ratchett doesn't have to be here!' _Bee was now on his knees, almost pleading from a deadly looking Soundwave now. _'Please!'_

And he did. Bee chirped and buzzed some nonsense as he was on the floor, his vision blurry from the head spinning pain he just received…

Soundwave watched, enjoying that more than he should… But then said, _'Are you alright?'_

_'Yes- just- don't do that again please!' _Bee yelled, trying to sound tough and warning like Optimus but… no. Fuck that hurt.

_'I will try not to.'_

_…_

_'So you want that medicine or not?'_

_'I would like that, thankyou.' _Soundwave visibly relaxed in his makeshift bed, watching as Bee came close beside him. Filling the wiretube up, he adds the pain medicine and gently lifts Soundwave' plugging it right into his neck. The dark one jerks suddenly- feeling a slight high from the drug at first as it floods his brain… going limp, Bee places him down and tries not to look amused.

'_I'm guessing that feels nice?'_

_'Nicest thing I felt in awhile.'_ The statement was bitter with sadness. But Bee managed to force himself not to notice…

He sits afar, watching Soundwave as the decepticon drifts into sleep. His sour face looking peaceful and innocent, like he was not long ago…

_What are we all going to do? How can we…_

Bee stops his thinking, only knowing it would make himself more stressed then need be. Prime would have a plan, and he knew Soundwave wouldn't be executed or put down in any way. Nor would he be pre-programmed. He needed help.

And Bee knew he and Optimus would make sure he'd get it.


	23. High

**wooo! Long chapter!**

**Warning for the end- it has some explicit-ness.**

**enjoy ;O**

* * *

Two days later, the autobots were secretly celebrating. The earth was safer than ever- and the human kids were coming home to have a full visit with everyone. They knew not of Soundwave here and Knockout somewhere out there, and they wouldn't. Not for a long time, atleast.

As much as they tried to keep quiet, Soundwave could hear everything. Every laughter and joy and feeling of love… he could almost feel it. But it wasn't penetrating him…

Over these two days, Soundwave had random breakdowns and outbursts. Anything could send him off. Infact- Bulkhead emerged the other day with a few scratches to his chest and head plate… which bothered Prime and Arcee a lot. How could they rehabilitate someone so off guard?

Bee took no grudges like the others though… and it seemed he was the only one who soothed Soundwave in the end. He was the one to hum and chirp Soundwave's rage into content… with no words or force, Prime knew Bee was the one to fully help him.

But then there came the conflict of weather hey should let Soundwave up and out of his restraints and room. He made no complaint ever, his pride as a decepticon hardball never faultering but, Bee swore he could see himself breaking, loosing hope. That's how people went insane, right? Being stuck in a room with no real contact… alone, with their dangerous thoughts (and Primus knew Soundwave had those).

After the celebration was set and done, Bee went to Soundwave's chambers, finding him still and sitting up and staring at nothing.

'_Hello. I hope we didn't distur-'_

_'Do you think me a psychopath?'_

_'W-what?'_

_'I do not want to repeat the question, Bumblebee. Please answer or leave me alone.'_

Soundwave wasn't a psychopath… no- he wasn't that far.

_'I think your gears are just undone. You aren't as far as you think…'_

_'Really? Because last time- I killed my leader in jealousy and spite- attempting to kill my once friend, and if so, you.'_

Where was this coming from?

_'I don't know… what you're thinking. I can't read minds like you. But I know what you did was… right to you at the time. There was something building up and you just… popped, so to speak.' _That sounded deep to Bee, but he wasn't enough wise like Prime yet.

Soundwave shook his head. _'Where is Laserbeak?'_

_"Who,"_

_'The one I care for, my spy. It resembles what this earth calls a bird.'_

_'O-oh I… I do not know.'_

_'Do you think I killed him along with the rest?' _Sounwave's voice cracked a bit on that part, his optics losing their glow and becoming swampy. Bumblebee came close, touching the shutting down mech with a gentle hand.

'_I personally did not see him in the… reckage… he must be out here somewhere. Maybe we can go look for him?'_

_'Please do not talk to me like I am a mere 'child'. Yes?'_

_'Then don't look so hopeless and dull.'_

A glow sparked in Soundwave's eyes and he turned to Bee to glare, only to get a smile. A smile. The damned autobot was _smiling_ at him…

Something clicked and Soundwave tugged on his arm, getting a surprised squeak from Bee as he was pulled close by the dark one.

_'Do you really mean that?'_

_'It was just a jo-'_

_'No. Do you mean that we'll look for him.'_

_…._

A nod. _'You have my word.'_

….

The two sat in the room silently, watching eachother from time to time.

_'Why are you being nice to me' _Soundwave accused out of the blue.

_'Um… well,'_

_'You show me kindness and rights no one has given in years. Why.'_

_'Are you serious-'_

_'Please answer the question before I act ungreatful.'_

_…._

_'Hm… well. I don't see why you don't deserve 'kindness' or 'rights' like everyone else. You may be an enemy but from what I saw… when you were first with us? You weren't the enemy… if that makes sense,'_

_'Just stop.' _Soundwave commands, letting the subject go to another intended wave of silence until-

_'Are you going to go away like Knockout?'_

Soundwave turned his head so sharply it might've fallen off. _'What?'_

_'Once your better…. Are you going to go off like Knockout did?'_

_'I do not know.'_

_'You should start knowing.'_

_'Talk to me like that again and-'_

_'And what? You'll attack me- make me have a headache?' _Bee spoke sharp and quick- like Prime would or even Megatron. Drawn back by this sudden dominance that radiated off of the younger bot, he silenced. Listening to what Bee had to say.

After all, he was the one in restraints.

'_You're in a real predicament right now, Soundwave. I've seen you change more times than Miko's style and attitude!' _He knew Soundwave wouldn't understand the reference, but oh well. _'Like it or not, you're stuck with the autobots right now. And I know we've committed sin to you just like… well- whatever happened on that warship but- but we want to help you. Optimus has already beaten up Racthett and Arcee for what they've done to you… and we- I especially, no matter if you go out into the prarrie or mountains or whatever, want you to get over what sickness you have and-' …. 'Are you smiling!?'_

Indeed Soundwave was, he was holding a silent snicker through his exposed mouth. Covering that with his hand, he closed his eyes and turned away.

_'This isn't funny!' _

_'No- it isn't- but __**you **__certainly are.' _Soundwave cringed, trying hard not to let this emotion of laughter show in his face and body.

_'I am?!'_

_'You sound like a mere maiden.'_

_'Fine.' _ Bee got up going to the door, mad as hell and preparing to challenge Bulkhead or even Arcee to a race until-

_'Do not leave. You amuse me so.'_

_'Sorry If I can't be your clown all day.'_

_'You did not hear yourself, autobot, now please, do not throw a tantrum and loose to smokescreen in a race, hmm? I am sorry if I offended you.'_

Bee came over, huffing and then sitting in his place, but wanting to have the last word, _'Never thought I'd hear a decepticon say sorry.'_

_'And I never thought a young bot from the autobots could be the best mech to talk to in all these years.'_

Bee looked over, eyes curiously studying Soundwave and his pokerface smile. Did he really just say that?... If human, Bee would be blushing right now.

* * *

_'You have taken my restraints out but you cannot let me out of this room? Is this a joke to you?'_

Bee huffed, setting down his energon that he was snacking up on. _'Prime still doesn't want you out. And your little tantrum last night didn't do much at all.'_

5 short days had gone by. Bee would visit his silent partner every morning and before he'd sleep. They'd sometimes sit in silence for a long time before making a conversation or even small talk, but it was worth it in the end. Infact- it was evident to everyone that Bee was sorta looking up to Soundwave. Not in a creepy father and son like way but… well, no one could deny that Soundwave was un-wise and un-truthful. He told it like it was and then justified himself much so. Bee once thought that Soundwave could have been a Prime himself, (you know, before he went crazy or met Meg).

_'It was hardly a tantrum, if I can defend myself. I merely tried to break the door down.'_

_'Yeah- but you can't say that wasn't good, either. Do you know how Smokescreen wanted to blow your head off?'_

_'He would've been no match.'_

_'That's for sure. But you did more damage on your leg. You're lucky Ratchett re-attached your original one two days ago. How is it going to accept the wires back if you do that?'_

Soundwave shook his head, looking off to the door who now had a dent in it.

_'Well don't pout now,' _Bee chuckled, only to get scratched in the face with those damned claws. _'Primus!'_

_'You should learn to respect your elders. How does Optimus even put up with your arrogance? Brat.'_

_'I'm not the brat around here.'_

_'Oh, you're right. Those humans are.' _Soundwave said coldly, looking at Bee with narrowed eyes.

Bee looked back, warning with his round blue ones to not talk of the humans. They'd been through this before. As much as Megatron hated them- as much as they got in the way sometimes, they were living organisms that needed help. You shouldn't hate something because it's weaker then you.

_'Did I spark a nerv?'_

_'Shut up.' _Bee sharply chirped.

And Soundwave did, rolling his eyes and shaking his head to only look at the door again.

.

.

.

'_So how are your nerv chips and sensors in your brain?'_

_'Clearly better, since my eyes haven't gone red and I haven't tried to burn down the place. Why the concern?'_

_'You know why. Prime put you in my charge.'_

_'Well aren't you lucky.' _Soundwave joked. _'Does Prime pick favorites?'_

_'No.' …. 'Well, I don't think so.'_

A dark laugh from Soundwave- to be honest- Bumblebee wouldn't really get over that laugh. It made him have chills up and down his spine. As if his wolf voice wasn't enough.

_'To answer your question seriously, yes, I am much better now. I can move my tentacles freely again.'_

_'Did you always have those things?'_

_'No. They were an add on not long ago, actually. When laserbeak was created- he was very restless. I needed extra arms, as well for my work. So, I had them added.'_

_'Isn't that weird- having them?'_

_'Just because they seem weird to you does not mean they are weird to me. I've grown quite use to them.'_

_…._

_'Can I see?' _Bee asked, looking straight at Soundwave. Lavender optics peered into wide and curious blue ones. Yeah- Bee was a child. Almost too naïve to even bear.

_'You wish to? I thought they were 'weird'._

But with that, two came slithering out. Bee backed up a bit, watching as the tentacles stopped to examine him. They were almost… cute, in a way.

_'Are your eyes enjoying themselves?' _a snicker.

_'Do they have eyes?'_

_'No, those are hook up cables at the ends of them.'_

_'For computers.'_

_'Yes, and other things.' _Soundwave seemed to be checking his digits out, flicking off loose paint and dirt.

_'….Other things?' _Bee tilted his head, touching one and seeing it re-coil as a snake would. They seemed to be sensitive on their own.

_'They can hook up to a bots sensor plugs. I can re-charge a small mech if I wanted to.'_

_'Now that's creepy.'_

_'I've been told it's rather enjoyable.' _Soundwave defended himself. 'A pulse of electricity humming through you- even if you're fully rested. It is what humans call… a 'high' sort to speak, yes?'

Bee had heard Jack and Miko talk about that kindof thing… seemed weird. But then once they explained the feeling to Bumblebee, he was very curious. Though no sort of drugs for recreational use existed on cybertron or now.

Soundwave now had his hand over his mouth, holding in a laugh. _'Are you actually curious about it? Do you wish to try-'_

_'N-no!' _ Bee chirped, looking away as if blushing.

_'Oh, calm down. I was only teasing. Besides- it's not that harmful, if that is what your worried about. It's just a pulse of energy, yes?'_

_…._

_'So do you wish to try it, or not?'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Oh god- Oh god what were his life choices? Was he really going to do this- this! It seemed to intimate… but Soundwave swore otherwise. And Bee could tell he wasn't trying to trick the young bot… he wasn't lying. Right? Also... Bee had given it enough thought, right? Yesterday Soundwave offered and today Bee said yes! Not too naive and...

hm.

.

Bee sat on Soundwave's bed, watching as snake tentacles slithered over his body. Stupid Soundwave and his poker face wasn't helping at all either.

_'Stop shaking like a leaf and help me find your plugs.'_

_'I didn't even know I had plugs!' _Bee whined, looking more and more comfortable every second.

_'Every bot has a plug. One to three- to be exact.'_ Soundwave leaned over Bee, looking with his eyes to see. _'It should live around your… ah, here we go.'_

Soundwave sounded too calm. It was creepy.

_'Sorry if I creep you, Bee. But you still have a chance on not doing this. I can tell your afraid, so-'_

_'I am not afraid!' _He quickly buzzed. _'Just do it!'_

Both seemed to jolt and tense at the click when the tentacles connected. The rims glowed more and slowly became a violet color… both Bee's energy and Soundwave's energy mixing together into one sweet delight haze. You could hear the buzz and hum of their spark energy releasing.

.

And then something happened that was more than just… 'charging' one another.

And it was oddly something more than the 'high' feeling the humans described.

Bee was rambling in tongue and chirps he didn't even know, Soundwave was scrambling to find some closure in this mad feeling to which he knew not either. Their eyes met in a sickly adoration for eachother. Unaware of exactly what was happening- but all they knew was that sparks were flying.

Eye color both becoming dark with the hum of pleasure the senor's brought. The tentacles jerking a bit to the rush of power both were providing eachother.

Soundwave leaned over more. Legs feeling weak and body suddenly super heavy, Bee automatically made space (the bed was pretty roomy) for the dark one to lay back. Both staring at the ceiling and not eachother anymore- as both afraid of what might happen if their optics met again.

This fucking spread of a euphoric and haze… movements slow and vision becoming blurry. And then suddenly- all they could hear were their own pulses beating against eachother.

And finally, the elder had enough of this ungreatful tease. And Bee was happy to comply.

Both not thinking of that they were going to do, but rather (right now) _how_ they were going to do it.

More tentacles from Soundwave came, pushing into the 3rd plug Bee apparently had, the younger making a loud chirp as he was penetrated by a wild serpent of electricity.

Now ontop and staring at eachother, they both felt the rush together. Eyes never leaving the others. Now both stuck in this high and state of pleasure- they let this last as long as possible… until both brain circuits were dulled by the sensation.

The two didn't know when before that, but Bee had made a moan to his pelvis… which was heating up and transfluid coming out like wild. Soundwave- quick with knowledge about it, popped the panel open to reveal and lubed up port.

Releasing his own, The dark one ignored the chirps of pain and buzzes when he entered. His bucking wild and sloppy- making a stain on the bed where the fluid seeped into. And to Soundwave's deepest achievement, those moans of pain from the younger turned into moans of love.

And he was his.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**WOOOO :3 **

**Sad to say next chapter we'll be wrapping this stupid love story up! I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Next chap will be long too. I pwomise.**


	24. His solution

**Final chapter- and I have to say everyone :) it's been a blast. This fanfic is my first- and it's been such a great thing to do! I hope now you all enjoy Soundwave and Bee as a slash couple as much as I do! I really love them.**

**Now some of you may like this ending and I know some of you may find it sad and some of you may find it too quick- and I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone with the ending.**

**Warning; Sad ending. (actually, not as sad as it could be. but... yeah)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The war was over, Megatron now defeated and being buried in the ocean, Prime made everyone go see the body be jumped at the depths, where he would soon decay and become part of ocean rock- for creatures to live in. Smokescreen had made his word well heard- only for Prime to glare it out of him.

They watched as he sank, the debree going it's separate ways. And all the while Bee couldn't help but think of what Soundwave did… how it got to that point. How did it even get to that point? Did he even want to know…?

Actually- they had invited Soundwave to seek the sad burial. But of course the decepticon denied. Smokescreen then made a rude comment on how un-loyal he was to see that his leader wasn't even buried properly. This time, Arcee beat him up for it. (not in reality, of course, but the young bot was learning his tongue and place quickly).

.

* * *

The humans were treated to another well visited- all accept Bee's. Apparently the kid was moving to another country. The bot was very upset over it… but none could deny that he'd be lonely without his partner. He had found a more 'natural' one for himself.

Miko said that they could skype. Whatever that was- bee was sure to find out later that weekend.

Soundwave in the meantime had graduated from cell-prison to hallway prison. He was permitted to enter the energon sources if he pleased and go to the mini-lab they provided. He rarely used it- but once watched this very interesting human documentary on sharks. It provided him enough amusement for that day.

He waited for Bee to return- but had not. Was the young bot still frazzled on their mating? Why? Was he that childish to not realize such-

A knock.

.

.

.

_'You have not visited me until now, why? Does something trouble you?' _

_'A lot troubles me these days.'_

_'Your human pet?'_

_'Well that's a given… but…' _Bee sat beside Soundwave like always, the two brushing shoulders to show a weird affectionate touch. _'I am worried about you.'_

_'And why is that?'_

_'You can read my mind. You should know.'_

_'I thought recently to respect your privacy-'_

_'Don't lie.' _Bee suddenly snapped.

…. _'Just because I have not dealt fully with my past does not mean something is wrong, Bumblebee. You think your great leader looks back on what he accomplished during the early days of the war- who he killed? One has to get rid of memory chips now'n then.'_

_'No! That's not right and you know it.'_

_'Do not raise your voice, or I want you out of this room.' _His voice was cold, very threatening. The dark one thought that he got it through Bee's head that he was indeed past the day of games and tolerance.

'_Then please talk to me.'_

_'What my mind is mine, now please change the subject.'_

_'No!'_

Soundwave's optics narrowed. _'Do not. Or I will cause that pain to your head.'_

Shutting up and knowing his place as the younger, Bee pouted and looked away.

.

* * *

The next day, Bee tried again. But this time- he had a backup. Ratchett and Prime were with him. You could tell Soundwave just wanted to rip heads off. But now the bot had enough control. Otherwise- Prime would actually consider putting Soundwave down.

"It has some to my attention that you are well enough to talk. Bee visits you often, which is good, but I am concerned."

Bee stood there, ready to repeat what Soundwave said to prime at any moment.

"It isn't good for your brain gears either, you should know." The medic chimed in, "and I know you might not want my help… but holding such a thing is-"

Bee doubled over in clear pain, holding his head. And the message was clear-

Soundwave wouldn't talk about this. He did not want to be dragged to the past and pointed out the obvious. Yeah- he knew it was unhealthy, but too bad. He was over it (right?) and done.

Bee came in again and again- trying to apologize… but nothing was working. Now Soundwave was silent again. He wouldn't talk. His optics were dimming. Bee cursed at himself and pleaded for forgiveness again and again and again-

Nothing.

.

.

.

* * *

_They do not know what I think and feel. I was a fool to let this bot take my mind and body in such a way. Who knew Young mech's could be so cunning?_

_…._

_But here he is again, on his knees. Wanting me. Needing me._

_I know I need him as well._

_But if I go to him- if I talk… he'll only want me to talk._

_What a cruel game this is. My bumblebee… and I am sorry._

_The world is cruel, the universe is wicked. Leaving me here alone, no one to really understand other than a young boy. A young car rooming his engines for my jets. Those other autobots see me as a Monster. Prime knows it- I know it._

_I know it._

…..

_It was so much easier when I was that innocent thing, wasn't it?_

_Maybe you autobots knew what you were doing when you were re-wiring my brain._

_And maybe my mind right now is too tragic to exist in this world anymore. Decepticons were never above you all, were we. We were a joke. Knockout is somewhere out there racing with human kind- loafing and pretending Breakdown may be alive and well. Look at what I've done._

_I've failed Megatron._

_._

_I'm failing myself._

_._

_And it's horrible._

_._

_I cannot speak._

_._

_I cannot act._

_._

_I am trapped in this devil's hallway. Listening to you all find joy in the rats you call humans._

_You all are young and naïve._

_Oh- how I long to be like that again. To be a young bot with hope for cybertron and my leader._

_But we all know how that last part went._

_….._

_Unless,_

_..._

* * *

Bee came in to Soundwave's hallway. Finding he wasn't in his cold room, he journey'd to the energon stash- nope. And then…. A faint light in a dark hallway was glowing. Blue leaks coming from the closed door to the lab.

Soundwave had never worked on computers or equipment since here. What could he be doing?

Earlier that day Bee and Him had their little bonding session. This time Soundwave was very forceful about it- and even wanting to talk afterward. Bumblebee hadn't known what he'd done to spark such a lovebird and talkative wise soul, but he was glad. He would remember their gossip and jokes. He was sure tha—

….

He came upon his Soundwave, head hooked up to the main computer of the room. The screen going over so much data about nothing and then things- memories- codes… everything. What _was _all this?

Coming close, Soundy did not flinch. It seemed that he was in a trance.

Was the man downloading something?

_'H-hey, everything okay? How long have you been in this lab?' _He touched Soundwave's shoulder gently, only for him to fall back limp. Bee gasped as his face seemed…

Dead.

But then- the screen flashed red. Saying it was done with whatever-

. . Hardrive completion success.

… N-No… he couldn't have.

_He deleted his own hard drive. BUT WHY- WHY WOULD HE LEAVE-_

oh god. He couldn't have. Could he? N-no. Soundwave had promised- didn't he? _He wouldn't..._

_But wait- Soundwave said he didn't even have the tech within himself to do such a thing!_

_R-right? He.. He…_

A frantic chirp and then screech of a buzz, Bee shaking Soundwave in his arms. Panicing- wanting his love back. Wanting that old fart of a monster talking to him again—

_PLEASE WAKE UP_

And then Lavender optics opened, looking up to blue's. Like a newborn- not knowing who this mech was.

.

.

.

_He had restarted himself._

* * *

**...**

_And so the sorry tale of a lost spark continues. The dark one starting completely over with his life, not even warning Bee of his Master plan._

_He mind deleted and memories broken purposely._

_Maybe this once loyal dog can be free with his knew team._

_and maybe_

_just maybe_

_he'd get it right this time._


End file.
